Harry Potter and the American Rockstar
by redtears85
Summary: Hogwarts hosts to American students for that year. Harry meets Serena Skylar, the vocalists of a popular local band, and Harry's seventh year is chalked full of mischeif, love, and music. Rated R for language, sexual content and violence.
1. Hogwarts Surprise

**OOO WEE!! Look another story. Alrighty folks! This is going to be a little different from my first story. I hope you will all like it just as much though. I am enjoying writing it and thinking everything up so far. And for people who've read my first story, _Summer Breeze, _a sequel to that is in the works, so keep checking back. Please R&R!**

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. The plot and original characters are mine however!

The lyrics are " Weak and Powerless " by A Perfect Circle__

* * *

Tilling my own grave to keep me level  
_Jam another dragon down the hole  
Digging to the rhythm and the echo of a solitary siren  
One that pushes me along and leaves me so   
Desperate and ravenous  
So weak and powerless, over you_

Harry Potter smiled to himself as the Hogwarts Express raced along the countryside tracks. It was a bright day, and the train was filled with happy chatter. Ron and Hermione sat at the seat opposite of him, their finger intertwined. It was the beginning of their seventh and final year and though Harry was excited to be off into the real wizarding world, pursuing his career as an Auror, the slight inevitable sadness of this being his final year, weighed slightly on his mind. He didn't have time to think of that though, no one was giving him even a minutes peace. There was rumor that a big surprise was in store for them in school, which had everyone on the edge of their seats. Of course, people had come to their own conclusions. Second and third years exchanged stories of brutal combat and hairy monsters, scaring the life out of the new first years. Hermione was the first to put a stop to their fun, and it looked like she was going to be resented again this year. She had been made Head Girl and shared the honour with Draco Malfoy, who had been appointed Head Boy that year. None of this really surprised Harry or anyone else. Hermione had shuddered at the thought of having to share a dorm with Malfoy. Harry, Ron and Hermione had kept a mutual dislike with Malfoy the past six years. It was strange to day when they first got on the train that Malfoy only nodded to acknowlege their prescence. Usually the four of them would be slinging insults at eachother by now, that didn't happen. Maybe he'd grown up, matured. Maybe the three of them needed to do the same. Harry wasn't quite sure.   
  
His thoughts were broken as the door the their compartment slid open and Ginny sauntered inside, with Neville Longbottom at her heels. The two shared and uncanny interest in eachother and had been dating for the past year. Neville was like a puppy dog. He'd changed quite a bit over the years. He was no longer the short, chubby boy when they first started. He was now tall and slim, and to many of the girls rather attractive. Ginny in her own right had gone from the awkward little girl to a lovely young woman. Her hair was longer and more wavy now and she started adding just a touch of make-up to her face. Harry could have kicked himself square in the ass for turning her down now. He smiled to himself at his musings. So much for regrets. True, he was the only person in his little clique of friends that was single, but honestly, it didn't bother him as much as he thought. He had other things to keep his mind off the prospect of dating someone. Maybe he didn't even have the time to put into a relationship. Ginny and Neville took a seat next to him, and greeted him warmly. He smiled and greeted them back.   
  
" How was you summer, Harry? " Ginny asked. She had spent her summer with Neville.   
  
" The usual. Spent a couple weeks at home then made my way to the Burrow. " Harry answered with a shrug. " Yours? "   
  
" Interesting enough. " Ginny smirked, and Neville blushed something fierce.   
  
" Ginny, " Ron hissed. " No one needs to hear that. "   
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. He tried to place himself in Ron's shoes for a minute and couldn't help but agree with Ron. Harry would not prefer to hear about his little sister's sex life, if he had one. Ginny on the other hand, laughed carelessly and flung her arms around Neville's waist. Hermione smiled faintly, shaking her head. Hermione had also changed. She still kept her steadfast study skills and kept the top grade of their year, but the two boys had managed to loosen her up a bit. She was no longer shy to talk about raging hormones and stopped giving so many warnings to carefree Gryffindors. Harry thought her change was brought about, in strong part, by her relationship with Ron. It had blossomed right under Harry's nose at the end of the summer before their sixth year. He sat back and looked at his two best friends. They sat close, Hermione leaning into Ron with her eyes closed while he played with her hair gently. They really were perfect for eachother and it only brought a smile to Harry's face. Yes, the year was looking bright already. Harry had abandoned the trouble boy that he once was. He now realized that he had to much to live for, of course with the prospect of his destiny, he wanted to experience as much as he could. He stopped giving thoughts to the fact that his life was irregular and he was either going to have to murder his archnemesis or be murdered. It only troubled him once in a while when he lay awake on a few sleepless nights. Other then that, he was ready to accept whatever obstacles were thrown his way. He'd gotten tired of being depressed and angry all the time. So with the help of a few friends, he was able to control it and live life to it's fullest.   
  
The Hogwarts Express came to a screeching hault at the Hogsmeade train station somewhere around seven o'clock pm. The usual routine took place, and the students got into the coaches that were pulled along by the thestrals that precious few could see. Hagrid called to the first years and they set forward to sail across the lake towards the castle. This was nothing that felt new to any of the older students and they entered the familiar Great Hall of the castle and took their seats at their House tables. The Great Hall was decorated in the House colors over each table and behind the head tables where the professors sat was a large banner with the school emblem on it. Right in front, stood the stool with the old, tattered Sorting Hat. Harry stomach grumbled as the Professor McGonagall lead the timid looking first years into the Great Hall. Everyone settled in for the long process ahead of them, the Sorting of the first years.   
  
Finally, after an agonizing Sorting ceremony, Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet with a spoon to get the students attention. Professor Dumbledore stood and thanked her quietly.   
  
" A couple of before term announcemnets. Please note that the Forbidden- "   
  
" Forest is off limits to all students, blah blah blah. " Harry muttered, receieving a disapprving glare from Hermione. Harry smiled and sat quietly through the rest of the announcements.  
  
" And lastly, Hogwarts had the honour of playing host this year to a group of American students. They've started a foreign exchange program and we will be getting fifty American students from Corona Borealis for the year. I expect you all to be on your best behaviour and show them the hospitality that you would expect. They will be arriving tomorrow evening and we will be sharing a welcoming feast. Thank you. " he sat and food appeared up and down the tables. The students tucked into their meals without further question.   
  
That night, Harry and Ron, along with their roommates, Neville, Dean, and Seamus sat around their dorm chatting happily. Harry felt at home once again, and the feeling filled the gap in his heart.   
  
" What do you think it'll be like? Having American students here. " Neville wondered aloud.   
  
" I'm not sure about the guys, but you know what they say about American women. " Dean laughed.   
  
" Actually, I don't. What is it they say? " Ron asked, smirking at Dean.  
  
" That they love men with accents and will take any oppurtunity to crawl on top of one. " Dean shot back.  
  
Harry shook his head with a smirk. " You guys have to much time on your hands. "  
  
" Oh please. " Seamus remarked. " As if you would pass up a chance to be fucked senseless by one. "   
  
" That's for me to know and you to find out. " Harry smiled, and crawled into bed. " Now if you'll excuse me. I'm exhausted. "   
  
" I would. " Ron offered in place of Harry.   
  
" I'm telling Hermione that. " Harry threated emptily, but he enjoyed the look of horror that he caught on Ron's face just before he pulled the curtains to his bed shut. That night, Harry lay awake again, only this time he imagined what it would be like to find someone in a new crowd of people.


	2. The Amercan Students Arrive

**Chapter Two is open for business! Thanks for the reviews so far.**

**Jane C. Williams it's nice to see you again. Thanks for the review and be sure to keep checking back for the sequel to _Summer Breeze _which is coming soon.**

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

The lyrics below are from " Schism " by Tool__

* * *

_I know the pieces fit cuz I watched them tumble down  
  
No fault, none to blame it doesn't mean I don't desire to  
  
Point the finger, blame the other, watch the temple topple over.  
  
To bring the pieces back together, rediscover communication_  
  
The whole of Hogwarts was in a buzz the next day, no one could keep still in their seats. The students chattered back and forth about the American students that would be arriving. Harry laughed softly, wondering how many of them would be tackled by curious Hogwarts students. Hermione had managed to keep Ron and Harry from thinking to much about it during class by shooting them threatening glares. Harry was excited, even if he didn't outwardly show it. He'd never met any American's and their culture had always somewhat fascinated him. Especially their music. He loved nothing more then to sit back and listen to Muggle music and he had to admit to himself, that he enjoyed the pop culture of America more then the British. He sat back in History of Magic, their most boring subject and daydreamed. He smiled at the idea of hooking up with an American, at least he was grateful for the fact that he wasn't a virgin anymore after hearing all the rumors about Americans. Even though Harry wasn't sure he believed all of his friends banter, it still made him feel slightly better.   
  
Finally, after eight long hours, dinner came around and the student body took their places at their tables for dinner. Professor McGonagall was absent from the staff table and Harry assumed that she had gone to meet the students that were arriving. He assumed correctly.   
  
Dumbledore stood with a huge smile. " I would like to remind you all to be on your best behaviour. Professor McGonagall will be back momentarily with the students and they will be allowed to choose whatever House they like to dine with. Head Boy and Girl along with the prefects will accompany the students to their dorms tonight and will show them their classrooms before bed tonight. You will all be split into groups. Thank you. "   
  
Just as he sat back down, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall lead fifty American students through the hall. Most of them looked a little out of sorts, being somewhere other then their own school. Some looked confident, with their heads hed high. Harry figured these would be the students that would choose the Slytherin table. Harry looked over the large group of students and one caught his eye more then the others. A girl with long, jet black hair and purple streaks running through the tresses. Harry almost fell over in surprise. He couldn't imagine any school allowing that. Harry soon noticed that she was surrounded by four other students that had the same look about them. All the American rock look. Harry shook his head slightly wondering what would happen if a Hogwarts student came to school with purple streaked hair. He almost laughed at imagining the look on the professors faces.   
  
When the group came to a halt in front of the staff table, Dumbledore again stood. " Welcome students of Corona Borealis. Thank you all for choosing to join us this year at Hogwarts. Keep in mind that the Forbidden Forest if off limits to all students. You will be regularly attending classes with your fellow students. I hope you will all learn a little bit about eachother and we'll have a wonderful year. You may choose any of our houses, Slythering, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw and will be provided with the proper uniform before your classes tomorrow morning. Thank you. " The students then broke off and chose their tables, nearly eleven to each table. Harry was surprised to see the girl with purple streaks and her friends join the Gryffindor table a couple of seats fown from him. He looked to Ron and Hermione.   
  
" Christ. American schools must be pretty leniant on their dress code. " Harry mused.   
  
" I wish Hogwarts was like that. " Ron joined in, smiling faintly at the three girls and two boys that made their group.  
  
" Well I think it's totally informal. " Hermione cut in. " It's inappropriate to dress like that in a place of education. " She couldn't help it. She was an old fashioned girl.  
  
" Oh come off it Hermione. It's kind of nice having a new flavor in here. " Harry retorted.   
  
Their argument was stopped when the food appeared on the table and they were both more hungry then energized to finish the argument. Harry listened as the students around the new group of students bantered them with questions about America and their school. They had each picked conversations with a Hogwarts student and answered their questions happily.   
  
Serena smiled faintly to the girl she was speaking too. She was cute, with long red hair and a few freckles on her nose. She had introduced herself as Ginny Weasley and was full of questions. Serena's parents were muggles and she had spent much of her life keeping intact with her muggle lifestyle. It seemed to fascinate Ginny. Serena's eyes swept over the table landing on a trio of students not far from where she was sitting. The boy had red hair the same color as Ginny's and the girl had slightly bushy brown hair, with pretty features. The last, caught Serena's eye completely. He had messy black hair, almost the color of her own and striking green eyes that glittered in the light.   
  
" Ginny, who are they? " Serena asked, pointing at the other students.   
  
" That's my older brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione Granger. She's the smartest student here. " Ginny answered, stabbing at her treacle tart.  
  
" And the dark haired boy? "   
  
" Oh that's Harry Potter. " Ginny replied nonchalantly.   
  
" Wow. " Serena said softly. So that was Harry Potter. He was famous even in the American wizarding community. " He's cute. "   
  
Ginny nodded, smiling. " He is cute. And he's very nice when he's not troubled by something or other. He can be a real dick sometimes though. "   
  
Serena laughed softly. " Can't they all? "   
  
Ginny smiled and went back to her tart. Serena let her eyes linger on Harry, watching as he talked casually with Ron and Hermione. She never thought she'd ever meet Harry Potter. Then again, she's never really given it much thought at all. She'd heard all the stories of course, but after awhile they just seemed obsolete. Harry's eye caught her and she smiled faintly at him. He turned a brilliant shade of pink and turned back to Hermione. So he was shy. Nothing was more attractive to Serena then a shy man that she could bring out of their shell. She had no shame and that often proved to get her into trouble. Nothing she hadn't been completely able to get out of though.   
  
The American students seperated from the Hogwarts students after dinner and followed the Head Boy and Girl to where their dorms would be. It was in a seperate wing from the other dorms and then they were to be led through the castle to see where their classes were. The castle was huge and Serena was surprised to see the staircases changed at random. She hoped she was never on the edge of one when it changed. She kept close with her friends and chattered happily with them while they took their tour. She was relieved to find that she would be sharing her dorm with Kat and Leah, her two best girl friends. Damien and Mickey were less happy about the sleeping arrangements, since they had to share it with some of the 'preppies' that they didn't get along with.   
  
After their tour of the castles, Serena, Kat and Leah changed into their pajamas for the night and settled into bed.   
  
" What do you guys think so far? " Serena asked?  
  
" I think it's gonna be fun. This place is pretty cool. " Kat was first to speak.  
  
" It's probably a good thing that you talked us into coming, Ren. " Leah spoke up. " Oh and I saw that kid checking you out at dinner. "   
  
" Which kid? " Serena asked.   
  
" The dark haired one with glasses. He's pretty cute. " Leah answered.   
  
" Harry Potter you mean? " Serena asked.   
  
There were simultaneous gasps from the other two girls. " That's who that was? " Kat questioned.   
  
" Sure is. Ginny Weasley told me who he was. "   
  
" Maybe you two could make a hot little couple. " Leah joked.  
  
Serena laughed and bid her friends a goodnight before she pulled the curtains on her four poster bed shut. The idea didn't both Serena at all, he was cute. She smiled to herself in the darkness before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Serena's Little Show

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. It's nice to see Jane C. Wilson, GemJewel, Soccer Bitch and watercircle back**

**GemJewel: Well she's not and all out rockstar...yet. She's very popular locally where she lives however.**

**Soccer Bitch: I was so glad to see you back and reviewing this story. Keep them coming please. **

**Ann: I loved you!!! You know that. Glad you like this one so far. Any questions and just ask me here or whenever we're on aim. Bye bye!**

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**The lyrics below are from " Whisper " by Evanescence**

_

* * *

__I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain   
If I will it all away_  
  
The first week of classes flew by much faster then Harry had expected it would. Before he knew it, the weekend was upon them and he, Ron and Hermione, were stretched out across the lawn enjoying the last part of the summer warmth before winter came. Their muggle clothes were light and airy and the lush grass underneath them felt good against their bare legs and arms. Hermione sighed softly, picking at the dandelions that were in reach.   
  
" What's the matter? " Harry asked  
  
" Nothng. Just thinking. " she replied.  
  
" About? "   
  
" Well, do you really think that it was a good idea to host American students? I mean everyone has been so distracted because of it. " Hermione said softly.  
  
" It's just because they're a novelty right now. " Ron said. " It'll wear off by next week and we'll be in the same routine that we've always been in. "   
  
" I suppose so. " Hermione said, picking a dandelion apart. " It's just strange I guess. Having students from another culture. "  
  
" Maybe you should talk to them. You might learn something about their culture. " Harry quipped.   
  
Hermione smiled at her friend. " Yeah maybe I should. "   
  
Just as Harry was about to say something, music came blaring from the courtyard. It was muggle music that Harry recognized to be a band called Linkin Park. Curious, he stood and made his way to the court yard to see what was happening. He smiled at what he saw. The girl with purple streaks was standing on one of the stone benches, singing to the music while one of the boys she was friends with strummed along on a guitar. Harry leaned against a wall with his arms crossed, smiling faintly. Other Hogwarts students had gathered around to watch the girls performance. Harry observed her outfit, black tight flares with straps crossing in the back and a tight red tank top with a pentacle across it.She touched off the outfit with dark shades of makeup. Harry liked it, he liked how this girl moved, swaying back and forth provocatively in time with the beat. He smirked faintly and started concentrating on her voice. He had to admit to himself that she was good, very good. She had just the right tone for rock music. She was eating up the attention the students were giving her, as she played with a sixth years hair, teasing him. He blushed three different shades of red and she kissed his cheek before taking her place back on the bench, Harry couldn't help but laugh. She intrigued him far more then any other girl he'd met, not because she was American but because she had a mysterious and dark aura about her. One that Harry would gladly tap into, given the oppurtunity.   
  
Serena caught sight of Harry watching her just as the last chord of her song was stuck and faded. She wondered how long he'd been watching her. She mocked thanks to her little group of fans and jumped off the bench, sauntering confidently towards where Harry was standing. She tried to appear more confident then what she was really feeling. Something about Harry made her nervous, almost giddy. She figured it was because every witch and wizard alive, or dead for that matter, knew who he was. She felt slightly insignificant to him. She knew her dream of fame with her band wouldn't compare to what his was. Still, she felt compelled to talk to him. She gave him a nice smile as she approached.   
  
" Enjoy the show? " she asked, leaning on the wall with him.   
  
" Very much so. " Harry replied, her voice had almost a purr to it and it sent little chills down Harry's spine.   
  
" How exciting. Maybe I need to have a little chat with the Headmaster and see if he'll allow my band to play in the great hall one night. " Serena quipped.   
  
" Maybe. "   
  
There was a slight pause as the two teens took eachother in, their eyes not straying from the other.   
  
" I'm H- "   
  
" Harry Potter, I know. " she finised for him. " I'm Serena Skylar. "  
  
" Pleasure " Harry smiled as she shook the girls hand. " So what's your bands name? "  
  
" Reign In Ice " she replied, nonchalantly. " Don't ask where the name came from, we have no idea. "   
  
Harry laughed softly. " It's interesting. You should talk to Dumbledore, he's pretty easy going. "   
  
" Good. So what do you people do for fun around here? I mean when you're not in class. " Serena asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. " We usually use the weekends to catch up on homework, or attempt to at least. Twice a month we go to Hogsmeade and spend time there. Otherwise, regular stuff. "   
  
" How vivid. " Serena mused, with a slight sarcasm. " Looks like we need to liven things up a bit, don't we, Mr. Potter? "   
  
" Excuse me? " Harry swallowed softly.   
  
" I saw you watching me the first night at dinner. I assumed it was because you've never seen what a rocker looks like to this extreme. I was hoping to get this oppurtunity to talk to you. And yes, I was hitting on you just a minute ago. " Serena laughed softly as Harry blushed. He was so cute when he blushed and Serena was instantly hooked.   
  
" Well that clears a few things up. " Harry smiled, reaching out and taking a light hold on a few of the girls purple locks. " You're school must be more leniant on dress code. "   
  
" Oh yeah. We do live in America you know. " Serena nodded to her friends. " I'll have to introduce you to my band. The two girls over there are Kat and Leah. Leah is a bassist and Kat is one of my guitarists. Damien over there is my lead guitarist and Mickey is my drummer. That leaves me as the vocalist. "   
  
Harry nodded in interest. " And you play a lot for people at home? "   
  
" All the time. We hold concerts and promote our CD's to both muggles and the wizarding community. We've got a record lable waiting for us to graduate from school. We just had our first huge concert this summer. Opening for another muggle band, there were almost seven thousand people. "   
  
Harry gave a low whistle. " How do you do it? Get on stage like that? "   
  
" It's easy. I love to do it and that's what makes it easy. It's the most thrilling rush in the world to hear people cheer you on and scream your name. " Serena explained. " It's almost better then sex. "  
  
Harry laughed, feeling his cheeks turn pink again. " Sounds fun. "   
  
Serena nodded. " If Dumbledore lets us play here, will you come? "   
  
" I wouldn't miss it. " Harry answered, smiling.   
  
" Sweet. Then you'll be the first to know. I'd better get going. Want to meet here, say around seven? We have that midnight curfew thing tonight. I'll introduce you to my friends tomorrow. " she asked, smiling sweetly.   
  
" Sure. " Harry smiled.   
  
" Great. See you then. " Serena leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek lightly, letting her lips linger for just a second.   
  
Harry shivered faintly, feeling Serena's breath against his flesh. It sent pleasant little chills down his spine and settled slightly in his lower region. She flashed him one more beautiful smile before jogging over to her friends, where she was immediately attacked by the two girls. Harry was in a slight daze as he rejoined Ron and Hermione on the grass.   
  
" Well, what was all that about? " Hermione asked.   
  
" Serena, the girl with the purple streaks, she's in a band. A rock band. " Harry mused as he laid back in the grass.   
  
" Really? " Ron's eyebrow lifted in interest.   
  
" Yeah. She's going to ask Dumbledore if they can play in the Great Hall. "   
  
Hermione snorted. " Like he would allow that. "   
  
" You never know. It is Dumbledore. " Ron retorted.   
  
That was enough to shut Hermione up. All three of them new from years of experience that Dumbledore was a very fickle person and would sometimes go to the extreme when you least expected it. Harry kept it to himself about meeting with Serena that night. The last thing he wanted was for Hermione to try and disaude him and Ron to encourage him. It would only lead into an argument between the two and Harry was to light mooded to listen to it. He looked up to the clear sky and let his mind wander. He wondered exactly why Serena had suddenly been so keen to meet with him again. Surely it was of her own volition. Shaking his head, he stopped trying to over analyze it and fell into a light sleep while listening to Ron and Hermione drone on about something or other.


	4. The Meeting

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**The lyrics below are from " Broken " by Seether and Amy Lee**__

* * *

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_  
  
Harry left the commom room that night with the excuse that he wanted to take a walk and think about some things. He ignored the suspicious look on Hermione's face and grabbed a warm cloak, the nights were beginning to cool. A light breeze swept across the courtyard as Harry made his way to the wall that he and Serena had decided to meet at. He was slightly put off to see that she wasn't there first, shrugging he took up post leaning against the wall. Nearly twenty minutes went by with now sign of Serena and Harry kept checking his watch every thirty seconds. He was just ready to go back inside when he saw a dark figure sweep across the courtyard gracefully and he was soon met with a pair of bright violet eyes.   
  
" Hi, " Serena smiled faintly.  
  
" Hi. " Harry repeated.   
  
" I'm sorry for being so late. I had one hell of a time getting away from my friends. They kept attacking me with questions about where I was going. I'm not a good liar. " She laughed softly and Harry smiled back.  
  
" So, what's the purpose of tonights excursion? " he asked.  
  
Serena shrugged. " I don't know really. I just wanted to see you again. I figured we could get to know eachother, or...cause a little havoc. You could show me all the secret fun stuff of Hogwarts. "   
  
" That I can do. We might need a little help though. " Harry had a wide smile as he pulled his wand from his robes. He raised it slightly. " Accio Inivisibilty Cloak. " Withing seconds the silvery material was hurling through the air and landed in Harry's outstretched arms.   
  
" An invisibilty cloak! How'd you get one? " Serena asked, running her hand over the material.   
  
" My dad left it with Dumbledore before he died. I got it during my first year here as a Christmas gift. " Harry said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out what looked to be a blank sheet of parchment.  
  
" What's that? " Serena asked, cocking her head slightly.   
  
" This had to be kept a secret. Ron and Hermione are the only people that know about it other then the people that made the map and the two people who gave it to me. Can you keep a secret? "   
  
Serena nodded and Harry smiled. He touched the tip of his wand to the parchment and whispered. " I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. " Serena's jaw dropped slightly as " The Marauder's Map " flashed across the top. She was even more surprised when Harry opened the parchment and a map of Hogwarts was on the inside. She watched as the tiny dots moved across the parchment with the names of the professors, filch and any students that might be roaming around the castle.   
  
" Harry this is amazing. Where'd you get this. " Serena asked.  
  
" When my dad was at school here, he and his three friends called themselves the Marauders. They made this map because all three of them were troublemakers. I got it from Fred and George Weasley in my third year when I was trying to get to Hogsmeade without having a permission slip signed. Remus Lupin was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at that time, he was Moony. " Harry pointed to the names across the top. " Sirius Black was Padfoot, Peter Pettigrew was wormatail, and my dad, James Potter was Prongs. I guess Fred and George stole it from Filch's office and it proved quite useful for them. Just like it will tonight. "  
  
Serena laughed softly, excited. " Then what would you like to show me Mr. Potter? "  
  
" I would like to show you the Room of Requirement. " Harry smiled.  
  
" What's that? "   
  
" You'll see. " Harry opened the cloak and draped it over the two of them. He was glad that they had to be so close in order to travel under the cloak together. Quietly, they made their way up to the fourth floor corridor, checking the map every so often to avoid any run-ins with teachers. Even though they had a midnight curfew, he didn't want to chance meeting up with anyone and ruining his first alone time with Serena. Serena's breath was warm against his neck as they reached the door that suddenly appeared on the wall and he shivred pleasantly.   
  
" This is it. " He said quietly. He touched his wand to the map. " Mischief managed. " Serena smiled as the map became the blank parchment again.   
  
" Your dad and his friends were fucking brilliant. " she whispered.   
  
Harry smiled and ushered Serena into the Room of Requirement before throwing the cloak off of the two of them. He smiled as he looked around the room and saw big fluffy bean bags, and floor chairs. On one side of the room, an entertainment center was set up with a tv and dvd player with dvds lining a shelf next to it.   
  
" I thought we could chill here for awhile. Get to know eachother better and whatnot. " Harry smiled as Serena looked around the room.  
  
" This castle is amazing. I wish my school was half as interesting as this one. " Serena said. " Yeah that sounds good to me. "   
  
" Great. Then you want to watch a movie or something? " he asked, looking over the dvd's on the shelf.   
  
" Yeah sure. " she stepped up next to him and looked over the dvd's   
  
" Pick whatever you want. "  
  
Serena smiled and looked over the dvd's finding many of her favorites among them. She wanted to pick somethign scary so it would give her an excuse to cuddle up to Harry. Finally, she plucked " Event Horizon " off the shelf.   
  
" This good? " she asked, showing the other.  
  
" Never seen it, but sure. " Harry said, taking the dvd and setting up the player.  
  
" It's really creepy. " Serena smiled, and took a seat on one of the beanbags, clearly meant for two people. After Harry put the dvd in, she motioned for him to share the beanbag with her and he happily obliged. The two teens sat close together on the beanbag and waited for the movie to start.   
  
By the end of the movie, Serena was gripping Harry's side so tightly that he winced. " Serena, you're hurting me. " he said, laughing softly.  
  
" Sorry. This movie really creeps me out. " she loosened her grip. " Not many things can do that but I guess the whole aspect of hell throws me. Usually I can handle anything.   
  
Harry smirked faintly and slid his arm around the girls shoulder and started running his fingers up and down her arm lightly. " Is that a fact? "   
  
" It is fact. " Serena smiled as a little shiver made it's way down her back.   
  
" Ok, I want to know something about you now. " Harry said. " Tell me about you. "  
  
" Ok. " Serena got comfortable and took a breath, wondering where to begin. " Well I'm muggleborn and I was born in Los Angeles, California. I got my letter from Corona Borealis and my parents were thrilled. They were a little leary about sending me so far away from home for school but I was able to persuade them. I met my band at school and they were all from different parts of California, which made things really easy. So after our first year, we would take turns going to eachother's houses and doing what we could to live like regular muggles. Kat and Leah were also muggleborn but Damien and Mickey are both from wizarding families. All of us basically had teh same concept of wanting the keep to being muggles over the summer. It wasn't until the end of our fourth year that we started the band and spent all summer traveling through California and playing where we could. When we got back to school we played for the students there as well. We got really popular locally and just last year we got offered a contract as soon as we all graduated. Anything else? "  
  
Harry nodded. " Please continue."   
  
Serena nodded and went on. " I guess you could say I've always loved rock music. It's been my favorite always. If you really listen to the lyrics behind the music, they have so much passion to them. It's artist really expressing how they feel through their music. My band likes to do the same. We all write our own lyrics and play our own music. There's not a lot of rock bands with female leads so I guess you could say we're kind of original. My parents have been great through the whole thing. As for me, well some would call me an All-American Bad Ass. I love to get into trouble, nothing to serious, just regular mischief and I say what's on my mind. Nobody fucks with me and if they do, then they leave with a broken face. "  
  
Harry laughed softly as Serena continued. " I guess that's really all there is. I can't think of much more to tell you. How about you? "   
  
" Me? " Harry asked. " Everyone already knows all about me. "  
  
" No they don't. " Serena shook her head. " They know what's in the books. They don't know the real you. "   
  
Harry blinked, and looked Serena over. He wondered if this girl was for real, if she was actually interested in who he really was, not what he'd been made by the press.   
  
" Alright. " he said. " I'm sure you knwo the basics about me. What I'm supposedely famous for. I have no idea how it happened or why and I'm not sure that I want too. All I know is that my parents died in attempt to save my life and they didn't even have too. Of course, they didn't know that. I hate all the attention I get, it's not something that I gloat about or am proud of. I wished for a long time to be nothing more then a normal teenager and just last year I decided to say fuck it and stop worrying about what tommorow will bring. I want to live each day as it comes and stop holding back from doing what I want. " Harry took a breath. " That's pretty much it. "   
  
Serena nodded faintly. " That's really strong of you. I mean with all that you've gone through you must be strong willed to have survived, right? "   
  
" I guess so. I've felt that strength wear thin before though. " he replied.  
  
" Well anyone would. The point is, that it hasn't betrayed you. You haven't betrayed yourself and that is someting to be proud of. I'm sure your parents are looking down on you, and just busting with pride. " Serena smiled faintly, and played with a bit of Harry's hair.   
  
" Thank you. " Harry smiled warmly. Serena nodded, and Harry looked into the beautiful violet eyes that were in front of him. " Is that your natural eye color? "   
  
" Amazingly enough, yes. I don't know how it happened. " She smiled faintly.  
  
Harry nodded, and his eyes dropped lower to her lips, they were full and slightly tinted pink without the lipstick. Before he could think, he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Serena. He was relieved when she returned the kiss. When the kiss was broken, they both smiled faintly.  
  
" What was that for? " she asked softly.   
  
" Just felt like the right thing to do. "   
  
Serena kissed Harry again, only this time it was deeper. His tongue begged entrance and she happily permitted it. Serena's hand found her way to the back of Harry's neck and played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck as their tongues mingled erotically. Harry's insides squirmed with excitement and that became evident physically within seconds. Serena took advantage of that and moved to straddle his lap, breaking the kiss gently.   
  
" You're cute. " she whispered.   
  
" You're beautiful. " he whispered back.   
  
Serena smiled and kissed his neck gently, sending little shivers of pleasure down Harry's spine again. He couldn't remember being kissed in that fashion with the only other girl he was with. She'd just laid there like a dead fish. This was different, Serena was in control and he liked it. She caught him in another deep kiss, and his hand was just finding it's way up the front of her shirt when footsteps thudded down the corridor. The two teens snapped back to the real world as the door to the room was flung open and Ron and Hermione came stumbling in, clearly in a state. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Harry and Serena in a compromising position.  
  
" Harry! " Ron exclaimed, blushing wickedly. " What are you doing here? "   
  
" What the hell does it look like. " Harry asked, slightly annoyed by the intrusion. Serena slid off his lap and stood, straightening her clothes.   
  
" I should probably get back to the dorms. " she stated. Harry's heart sank in disappointment.  
  
" Guess you're right. " he agreed. " I'll walk you back. "   
  
He stood and gathered the map and the cloak, glaring daggers at Ron. Serena and Harry left the room, leaving his two friends to their own. They got to the corridor that led to Serena's dorms and said goodbye, not without sharing a goodbye kiss first. Harry was on cloud nine as he laid down that night, falling to sleep happy.


	5. Dumbledore's Consent

**Thank you again to everyone for the wonderful reviews. I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this fic. Please keep reading and reviewing. I'd like to break a hunded reviews with this one. I love you all!**__

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**The lyrics below are from " Until the Day I Die " by Story of the Year**__

* * *

Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you_

The next day, Harry woke early, still smiling to himself after last nights meeting. He showered and dressed quickly. He still had Sunday to catch up all his homework and hit the books as soon as he reached the common room. He wasn't surprised to see Hermione already at work. He sat in one of their favorite armchairs and cracked open his Potions book. He figured he may as well get his least favorite subject over with first.   
  
" Morning Harry. " Hermione chanted from behind her book.  
  
" Morning. What are you so happy about. " he asked, arching a brow.  
  
Hermione stayed silent, but Harry could see the blush creep up the exposed part of her forehead. " Nevermind. I don't want to know. "   
  
" Oh Harry come on. I have to talk to someone about it. " she cried.  
  
" Then why not talk to Ginny. " Harry asked, flipping the pages in his book.  
  
" She's Ron sister dumbass. Do you really think she'd sit through a conversation about her brother's sex life. "   
  
Harry suppressed a laugh. " I guess I can see the point. Why me though? "   
  
" I don't know. You're a guy and you know what you like. I want to make it exciting for Ron. " Hermione said softly.  
  
" Isn't it exciting already? " Harry looked up to his friend and she lowered her book.   
  
" It is, but, I want to make it really exciting. Shock the hell out of him. " Hermione answered, fidgetting slightly.   
  
" Then go talk to Lavendar Brown. The gods know she's fucked half the guy population here. " Harry snorted.  
  
" I don't want to be a slut! " Hermione said incredulously  
  
Harry laughed at her new angst. " Alright alright, I'm sorry. " he sighed, getting comfortable in his chair. " I don't know Hermione. You know how all my past experiences have been. It was with one girl and I had to do all the work. It wasn't exciting at all. "   
  
" True. I just thought that since Ron and you are best friends, that he might have hinted around to you what he might like. "   
  
Suddenly, a thought struck Harry with such force that he almost winced. He looked to the distressed Hermione with a wide smile. " I know something you could try. "   
  
Hermione was immediately on the edge of her seat. " What? "  
  
" Take complete control. Dominate him utterly and torture the hell out of him. Get him so riled up to the point that he's almost ready to blow and then back off. You'll have him begging for release. " Harry smirked. He knew that it was an evil plan, but it would definately spice up Ron and Hermione's late night activites.   
  
" Harry Potter. You're a genius. " Hermione laughed. " I'll try that tonight. "   
  
With that, Hermione returned to her book and Harry set forth finishing his homework. He almost felt sorry for Ron, but he also remembered how he liked it when Serena took control of their little session the night before. She seemed to be a wildcat and he wanted to take full advantage of that eventually.   
  
Finally, around noon, Harry was finished with his homework and slammed his Transfiguration book shut. His stomache grumbled and he remembered that he hadn't had breakfast that morning, he was starving. Alone, he made his way down to the great hall and found Ron and Hermione in a heavy discussion as they ate. He sat next to Hermione and helped himself to the Sheperd's pie and pumpkin juice at the table. He ate quietly, listening to Hermione go on and on about studying for the N.E.W.T's that were to take place that year. Ron was trying to no avail to convince Hermione to be less uptight and relax. She only accused him of being listless and to laid-back. Harry wondered to himself what exactly it was that kept those two together. It was true however, that when they though no one was looking, they were completely considerate and loving to eachother. Harry's thoughts were quickly deterred as the bench next to him quivered slightly and he turned to see Serena straddling the bench next to him.  
  
" Hey gorgeous. " she purred, kissing his cheek.  
  
Harry blushed, smiling. " Hey. What's up. "   
  
" Nothing, just waiting to get my chance to see you today. I was hoping we could spend some more time together. "  
  
" I can't think of a better way to spend my day. " Harry smiled, giving the girl and quick kiss. He leaned back and took in her outfit for the day. She wore a tight leather skirt that reached just above her knees with a pair of heeled lace up boots, Harry was silently graceful that she was shorter then him originally so the boots didn't make her taller then him. The outfit was topped off by a low cut, purple babydoll tee. He loved the way she looked in this type of clothing.   
  
" Are you checking me out, Mr. Potter? " Serena feigned disgust, but had a small smile.   
  
" I believe so, Miss Skylar. So what did you have in mind today? "   
  
" I want you to meet my band and then come with us when we talk to Dumbledore about a concert. " She carefully changed her position so she was leaning her back against the table and crossed her legs. " I think it would liven up things around here. "  
  
" Sounds like a plan. " Harry smiled.  
  
" Great then let's get going. They're waiting outside in the courtyard for us. " Serena stood, and offered her hand to Harry. He took it without hesitation and the two made their way to the courtyard.   
  
Harry blinked in the bright light that flooded the yard and waited for his eyes to adjust, when they finally did, he smiled to Serena'a bandmates.  
  
" Usual introductions, Harry this is Kat, Leah, Damien and Mickey. Guys, Harry Potter. " she had pointed to each person as she said their names and the chorused a friendly hello. Harry gave a quiet hello and took a place next to Serena on a bench.  
  
" They've been so anxious to meet you, since last night of course. After our little get together. I was hounded by Leah and Kat when I got back to the common room. " Serena explained.  
  
" So what are your plans when you leave school, Harry. " Kat was the first to speak to him.  
  
" I'm going into Auror training hopefully. " he replied.  
  
" An Auror? That'd be really exciting. It's really dangerous thoguh. " she said softly.  
  
" Look who you're talking too. " Leah rolled her eyes and Mickey nudged her side. " Oh, sorry. I didn't mean that the way it came out. "  
  
" It's alright. No offense taken. " Harry smiled.  
  
" You think Dumbledore will let us have the concert here? " Damien mused, talking to anyone who would listen.   
  
Harry shrugged. " I couldn't tell you. It would certainly be interesting. "  
  
" You like muggle music, Harry? " Serena asked, cuddling up to him slightly.   
  
" I actually love it. Much better then some of the wizarding bands and shit. " Harry answered. " I like a lot of the new stuff. "   
  
" Mmm...good. " Serena cooed softly  
  
Harry spent the rest of the afternoon in the company of Serena and her friends. He found that they were the easiest people to get along with then he'd met so far. He loved listening to them talk, their accents were almost tantalizing, especially Serena's with that slight purr to it. Harry learned a great deal about the ways of American teenagers and their language was definately somewhat different. Harry found that he didn't understand some of their terms. Luckily, they were patient enough to explain things when he looked confused. When the sun started to sink and the horizon turned a brilliant shade of purple and pink, Serena decided it was time to meet with Dumbledore. She took Harry's hand and bid her friends goodnight before heading towards the stone gargoyle. She spoke the password and the gargoyle sprang aside, leaving the ascending staircase open. The two teens got on the staircase and Harry knocked on the Headmaster's door. It immediately opened and the two stepped inside. Fawkes let out a sound of greeting and Harry smiled. He reached up to pet the phoenix lightly. He'd always loved how pretty Fawkes was.  
  
" A phoenix? I love them. " Serena smiled, and stroked Fawkes wing.   
  
" To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit. " came Dumbledore's voice as he walked into the office.  
  
" Good evening, Headmaster. " Serena smiled.   
  
" Good evening Miss Skylar, Mr. Potter. "   
  
" Professor Dumbledore, I have a request and I hope that you will at least take it into consideration. " Serena began.   
  
Dumbledore took a seat at his desk and gestured for the other two to sit as well. " And what would that be? "   
  
Serena and Harry sat. " I'd like permission to give a concert in the Great Hall. My friend and I have a band and we thought it'd be nice to give a performance for the students. " Harry was slightly surprised at how confident Serena sounded.  
  
" Ah, I figured it would be something like that. " Dumbledore smiled and studied the two over his half moon spectacles. " And Mr. Potter came along to back up your request? "   
  
" Just a little Professor. " Harry smiled faintly.  
  
" Well I can honestly say that the idea sounds intriguing and I'm sure the students would love it. " Dumbledore went silent for a long while, and Serena was practically jittering waiting for his answer. " I think it can be arranged. Yes. "   
  
Serena gave a great woot of excitement. " Thank you sir. Thank you so much. "   
  
" You're most welcome Miss Skylar. I believe Holloween would be a good night. It's close to now. Right after the feast. "   
  
" That sounds excellent. Thank you again. " Serena smiled and shook the Headmaster's hand profusely. They bid the Headmaster goodnight and left his office.   
  
" I can't believe he gave the permission. " Serena cried, hugging Harry tightly.   
  
Harry laughed and returned the hug. " I can't either. It's going to be really exciting. "   
  
" I know. I can't wait. I would live my life on the stage if I could. " Serena exclaimed.   
  
Harry laughed slightly at Serena's euphoria as they made their way along the corridors. Harry walked Serena to her dorm, squeezing her hand gently.   
  
" I guess this is where we say goodnight then. " Harry said.   
  
" I guess so. " Serena smiled, nuzzling Harry. It wasn't but a few seconds later that the two were engaged in another passionate kiss. Harry ran his hand through Serena's hair, loving the silky feel of it. They only broke the kiss when someone cleared their throat and they turned to see Professor Snape glaring at them.  
  
" It's not necessary for such disgusting displays to be taking place in the corridors. I'm docking ten points from both of you. Yes, that means you Miss Skylar since that's the house you chose. " Snape finished as Serena opened her mouth to argue. " Don't let me catch you again. " In a whirl of dark robes, Snape disappeared down the hall.  
  
" What a fucking prude. " Serena hissed.  
  
" He's always been like that. " Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Serena smiled and turned to Harry. " Well I guess I'll say goodnight now. "   
  
" Yeah night. "   
  
Serena gave Harry another light kiss before entering her common room. Again, Harry made his way back to his dorm, feeling happier then ever.


	6. Partners

**Big thanks to everyone who is reviewing!**

**Ann: **Ever faithful friend that is reading my fiction. I'm glad you like this one. I wasn't sure if you would since it's a bit different. I think that you'll really like the sequel to Summer Breeze as well. Of course you are the only one that knows anything about it.

**Soccer-Bitch: **I'm so glad that you take the time to read my stories. I really appreciate you a lot.

**Pirate Girl: **I will be updating as much as possible. Have no fear.

**Serenity Rain: **I was really flattered by your review. It's a a little uncanny how I named my characters huh? What a coincidence. Don't worry I don't play and instrument either.

**Jane C. Wilson: **Thanks for the encouragment.

**Thanks to bad to da bone, em, and alyssa-ferrell as well. **

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**The lyrics below are from " The Leaving Song Pt. 2 " by A.F.I.**__

* * *

_Imperfect cry, and scream in ecstasy  
So what befalls the flawless?  
Look what I've built, it shines so beautifully  
Now watch as it destroys me  
  
To... break down, and cease all feeling  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away_  
  
The school was buzzing the next day about the concert that was to take place Holloween night. Serena was amazed at how quickly news traveled around this school and was even more amazed that people nearly bombarded her with questions that morning at breakfast. It took a while to fight off all the curious first and second years, but she finally made it to the table and joined Harry, Ron and Hermione.   
  
" Looks like you've become quite popular in your short time here. " Hermione commented.  
  
" I guess so. It's only because of the fact I have a band. " Serena replied, helping herself to the cereal in front of her. " You'd think they'd never met a singer before. "   
  
Harry laughed softly. " They probably haven't. Especially an American singer. Don't forget that nine months of every year is spent here. "   
  
Serena nodded, thoughtfully. " I guess so. "   
  
" I think it's hot for a girl to be in a band. " Ron said, eyeing Serena. His expression changed immediately into one of pain. Hermione had kicked him in the shin under the table.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Serena with a smile. It wasn't long before he was looped into one of the conversations that he loved to have with her. It was all to soon that breakfast was over and they had to make their way to class. Harry agreed to meet Serena outside her Arithmancy classroom to have lunch together that afternoon. They parted with a small kiss and went their seperate ways.   
  
Once inside her classroom, Serena took her seat towards the back and pulled out a quill, ink bottle and parchment. She sighed softly, scratching out little drawings over the parchment, thinking about Harry. He seemed to be the only thing on her mind lately and she silently hoped that it was the same for him. Her thoughts were broken when her professor called his class to attention.  
  
" Today we're going to choose partners for a project that's due in two weeks. Once I call roll, I want each of you to pick a partner and find seats together. " he said, holding up a piece of parchment. He called roll quickly and then gave them permission to find a partner.   
  
Serena looked around, not really knowing anyone in the class. She looked for someone who wouldn't try to kill her for asking them to partner with her. She was wrapped up in that thought when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped, slightly startled and turn to see a white-blonde haired boy with steely gray eyes, smiling faintly at her.   
  
" Wanna partner up? " he drawled slightly.   
  
Serena blinked, looking the boy over. She had to admit that he was damn hot. " Sure " she mumbled, moving her bag from the chair next to her. The boy sat down and Serena noticed a darker aura that settled around him more so then anyone she'd met so far.   
  
" I'm Draco Malfoy. " he said politely, extending a hand towards her.   
  
" Serena Skylar. " she replied, shaking his hand.   
  
" Beautiful name. " Draco smiled and Serena blushed slightly.   
  
" Thank you. Yours is interesting. It means dragon. I like that. "   
  
Draco laughed slightly at the girls observation. " Don't ask me where it came from. "   
  
Serena smiled thoughtfully at the boy next to her. He seemed nice enough, he was polite and definately attractive. He was so unlike Harry, that Serena knew as soon as he spoke. She could tell that this kid had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth and he spared no doubt with his proper attire and hygiene. Serena was about to ask him some questions when she was interrupted by an annoyed voice.   
  
" Draco. What are you doing? "   
  
Serena looked up to see a pug-faced girl staring menacingly at her. It almost made Serena shrink back slightly.   
  
" Morning Pansy. " Draco sighed, turning to face her. " Is there something I can help you with? "   
  
" Oh I was just wondering why you're sitting with this girl when we should be getting ready to outline the project. " she stated, matter-of-factly.   
  
" Who the hell are you? " Serena asked, arching a brow.   
  
Pansy glared daggers at Serena. " I don't believe I was talking to you. "   
  
" And I don't believe that Draco asked you to be his partner. It's rude of you to just assume that he wanted to be your partner. " Serena said dangerously.   
  
" Who the fuck do you think you are? " Pansy shrieked, pulling out her wand.   
  
Serena stood and was about to pull her own out when Draco stood between the two of them. " Now ladies come on now. I'd think you both had more common sense then to try and hex eachother in front of me. I am still the Head Boy and I won't be able to let that kind of thing slide. "   
  
Serena blinked again and replaced her wand. " You're the Head Boy? "   
  
Draco nodded and turned to Pansy. " Look Pansy you have Millicent to partner with. Serena here doesn't know many people so I thought I would ask her. If that upsets you then I don't know what to tell you. "   
  
Pansy looked like she was going to punch Draco in the face, instead she turned around in a huff and went to join her fellow friends. Draco sighed and slumped back down into his chair.   
  
" Ok do I dare ask if she's your girlfriend. " Serena said cautiously.   
  
" What? Oh gods no. I would have killed myself ages ago if I dated her. She just likes to think that she owns me. " Draco replied.   
  
" Are all Slytherins that demanding? "   
  
Draco smiled and looked to the girl next to him. " When it suits. "   
  
No more was said about the subject the rest of the class. Draco and Serena worked diligently together and even finished their outline by the time class was over. They agreed to meet the next day after dinner to work some more on the project in her common room. They gathered their supplies and walked out of the classroom together, laughing at the way Pansy brushed by with her head held high.   
  
" She really has a broken ego now. " Serena said.  
  
" She'll live. " Draco shrugged. " So I hear that you're going to be having a concert in the Great Hall on Holloween. "   
  
" That's right. " Serena smiled. " Reign In Ice. That's the name of my band is coming to you live at Hogwarts. " she joked.  
  
Draco laughed slightly and shook his head. " Shall I come? "   
  
" You'd better be in the front row. " Serena said seriously.   
  
Harry made it just in time to see Serena walk out of her class next to Draco Malfoy. Harry blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. It was just his luck that Serena would meet Draco now. Sucking in a breath, he reached the two and took hold of Serena's arm gently.   
  
" Ready to go? " he asked, ignoring Draco's glare.  
  
" Oh hi Harry. " Serena smiled brightly and kissed the boy's cheek. " Harry you know Draco right? "   
  
" Yes. We've had the misfortune of knowing one another. " Harry stated, scowling faintly.   
  
Serena's smile instantly disappeared. " Oh I see. "   
  
Draco stepped forward. " Good day. Mr. Potter. " he said coldly.  
  
Harry gave a curt nod and then turned back to Serena. " Are you ready? "   
  
She nodded and smiled to Draco. " I'll see you tomorrow night Draco. "   
  
" Yeah tomorrow night. Bye. " With a slight wave, Draco turned on his heel and darted down the hall.  
  
" Good riddance. " Harry snorted, taking Serena's hand and leading her towards the Great Hall.  
  
" Harry, what's wrong? Why the glares? " she asked  
  
" What did you mean you'd see him tomorrow night? " Harry demanded, ignoring her question.  
  
" He's my Arithmancy partner. What the hell is wrong with you? " she demanded right back.  
  
" Look Serena. Draco Malfoy is not the type of person you want to get involved with. You said you were muggleborn. Well once he finds that out he'll start treating you like trash. He's a pureblood and his family vlaues tell him that he's to good for anyone less. Not to mention his father is practically Voldemorts right hand Death Eater. " Harry explained.  
  
Serena winced slightly at Voldemort's name. " So? That doesn't mean that Draco is going to follow his father's path. True he does have a darker aura but that doesn't mean anything. He was very nice and very polite. "  
  
Harry sighed and stopped in the middle of the hall. He turned to Serena and smiled softly. " Can you just promise me that you'll be careful around him? If he gives you any grief then let me know and I'll curse him into his twenty-first birthday. "   
  
Serena giggled softly, and leaned up to kiss the tip of Harry's nose. " You're so cute when you're concerned. I promise to be careful. "   
  
Harry nodded. " And don't let me catch you giving him the same attention you give me. " he smiled to let her know that he was only half serious.   
  
" Never! " Serena exclaimed. " Though he is fucking hot. "   
  
Harry laughed and poked her gently in the side. She laughed and kissed him lightly before starting their walk towards the Great Hall again. She took her usual place next to Harry and tucked into the food before them. She hadn't had much breakfast and built a healthy appetite from the Aritmancy work she'd done so far. Once finished, Serena asked Ron and Hermione to join her and Harry in the courtyard. She wanted to introduce the two to her friends and couldn't think of a better time then today. Once again, her band was on the benches outside with a radio blaring the latest rock. Harry and Hermione recognized the band as A Perfect Circle and both found the look of confusion on Ron's face amusing. He was from a pureblood family and didn't have the slightest clue what muggles listened too. Ron and Hermione's introduction went over well and Serena's friends accepted them just as easily as they had Harry. Harry was still a little put off by Serena's choice to make nice with Draco Malfoy. Then again, it's not he and Serena had made anything official and he wasn't even sure if she really liked him. He hoped more then anything that she did and that the stolen kisses they shared were not just some sort of game. He sat quietly, tuning out the rest of his friends, deep in thought. He was only brought back to attention by Hermione telling him that they were going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts if he didn't get a move on. Harry didn't mind the subject this year. The new professor was right beneath Lupin in the running for best Defense professors so far, plus it was his best subject. Sighing, he scooped up his bag and followed his friends to class.


	7. Serena's Hogwarts Debut

**Hello all my lovely reviewers. Well I wasn't expecting the seventh chapter to be up this shortly after the sixth, but I got really inspired to write. I hope you will all like this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**The lyrics below are from " SM: A Love Song " by the Kidney Thieves**__

* * *

_Distant son, nova fucker  
Hit and run to another  
Took from you, from me  
Lash and caress in between   
Hit the target won an animal  
Got a piece, a trace, a slip inside  
Tore a page from the bind  
_

_Handed a twisted sadistic   
Wanted you to fix it  
Chant, cry, moan, lie  
Tender garden bang to dry_  
  
Holloween morning dawned clear and cold, not only was it the day of the big concert that night but also the big Quidditch match against Slytherin and Gryffindor. After breakfast the student body chattered while making their way down to the Quidditch pitch. Serena talked excitedly with her band as they found a seat in the stands to watch the game. She was definately there to cheer Harry on through the match. Her attention was drawn to the middle of the pitch and was surprised to see that Draco was Slytherin's seeker. She was slightly nervous at how Harry and Draco would act during the game, knowing the animosity that stood between the two. She also knew that Slytherin was known for their dirty playing. She was soon joined by Ron and Hermione, and they cuddled up in the cold.  
  
" You guys, how good is Draco? " she asked.   
  
Hermione blinked slightly. " He's good why? "   
  
" Better then Harry? "   
  
" I wouldn't say that. " Ron said slightly defensive over his best friend.  
  
" Alright. It's just that I noticed that the two of them don't like eachother very much. " Serena explained.  
  
" How'd you finally come to that conclusion? " Hermione laughed softly.  
  
" He wasn't to happy to find out that I partnered up with Draco for our Arithmancy project. "   
  
" Why the hell would you go and do a thing like that? " Ron asked incredulously  
  
" How was I supposed to know? " Serena said exasperted. " He asked if I wanted to be his partner and I said yes. There was no one else that seemed interested. "   
  
" It's alright, Serena. I'm sure Harry understood. " Hermione gave her a reassuring smile and they all turned their attention back to the pitch.  
  
Madame Hooch blew her whistle and fourteen players rose into the air, Harry and Draco hovering higher then the others. Slytherin took the lead and the amount of boo's outweighed the cheers. Serena wasn't sure that her school had nearly as much rivalry between houses as this school did. She had a thought that she should probably stay true to the house that she chose and cheered as Angelina Johnson took hold of the quaffle and whipped it right past the Slytherin Keeper. It wasn't long into the game before Gryffindor was in the lead and the Golden Snitch appeared out of nowhere. Serena was on the edge of her seat as Harry and Draco were neck and neck, arms outstretched towards the snitch. There was a loud boom of protest from the Gryffindors as Draco slammed into the side of Harry, knocking him off course. Serena wasn't to happy to see this and decided that she was going to have a little talk with Draco next time they worked on their project. She was not a fan of unfair playing. She breathed a sigh of relief as Harry grabbed the snitch and landed gracefully. A deafening cheer roared through the stands and Serena made her way out of the stands and towards the pitch to congratulate Harry.   
  
" Harry! You were brilliant. " she cried, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.   
  
" Thank you. " he laughed, still holding the struggling snitch as he hugged her back.   
  
" Get changed and meet me for lunch ok? " she said. Harry nodded and left the pitch with the rest of his teammates. Serena walked over to a disgruntled Draco and smiled warmly.  
  
" You did really well Draco. " she complimented.  
  
" Yeah. If I had done well we would have one. " he snorted.   
  
" It's not all about winning, Draco. You can't be a sore loser. " she retorted. " And it doesn't help that you play dirty. "   
  
Draco smiled faintly. " I guess not. I'll see you at the concert tonight. Good luck. "   
  
" Bye. " Serena waved slightly before heading back to the castle for lunch. She only had to wait a few minutes to be joined by Harry and the other Gryffindors players. She lost herself in the euphoria of winning the match.  
  
Serena paced back and forth in the small room behind the stage that had been set up for them. She always got a little worked up before going on stage and now wasn't an exception. She was especially nervouse because these people were slightly different from the people she was used to performing in front of. Half of them barely knew what muggle music was. That thought brought a smile to her face though. She would be to one to introduce them to it. She and her band decided on their song line up. They wanted to do a few covers and even more originals. Her heart pounded as she heard the students filing into the Great Hall, talking excitedly. Serena peaked out the door and smiled to see Harry, Ron and Hermione right up front. Not to many people down, Draco stood with Blaise Zambini and a sour-looking Pansy. She closed the door again and looked at the outfit she had chosen. A short, shiny black skirt, knee high boots, accented with fishnet stockings and a blood red midrif with a black star on it. Finally, Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall, introducing her band. They made their way onto stage and immediately kicked off the show with a cover of Kidney Thieves' " SM: A Love Song. " The crowd before her immediately went wild with cheers and hands were raised, punching the air in beat with the music. She spared no skill when it came to the students in front of her and used her body to make their performance all the more tantalizing. She was even shocked to see Hermione swaying along to the music, her cheeks slightly pink with excitement.   
  
Their next song was an original that she had written just this past summer. Serena made her way to the front of the stage and tousled a random third years hair, causing him to blush beet red. She winked at him and made her way along the stage, finally stopping in front of Harry. She beckoned for him to come to the front and sang directly towards him. When her break in singing came along in the song, she leaned over and whispered to him.   
  
" Having fun yet? "   
  
" How could I not? " he replied.   
  
" Meet me in the Room of Requirement after the show. " she left him with a teasing kiss and resumed her performance.   
  
Fifteen songs later, Serena and her band brought the show to a close with many thanks to the students for coming. She was off stage and hugging Kat and Leah before grabbing her clothes and heading for the shower. She explained to her friends that she had a secret rendezvous with a certain Gryffindor. She showered and changed quickly into one of her cute short outfits and found the Room of Requirement before Harry did. She had one thing in mind, she wanted to tell Harry that she really like him and then ravage him senseless. She got comfortable in the room and it wasn't long before the door was opened and Harry made his way inside. Serena stood and sauntered over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
" I like you Harry. " she whispered, her lips close to his.  
  
" I like you too, Serena. "   
  
" I was wondering if we could kind of...get together. " she adverted her eyes, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Harry lifted her chin with a gentle finger and smiled. " I would love nothing more then that. "   
  
Serena kissed him deeply, pressing against him. Harry got over the initial shock and kissed her back hungrily. He led her to one of the large bean bags and laid her on it gently, straddling her waist. His kisses became more urgent and Serena felt a hardness against her lower stomach. She waisted no time in moving a light hand to his sensitive area and stroking his clothed member gently. He moaned softly into the kiss, and moved to her neck, nipping gently at the flesh. Several chills raced down her spine and she gave him full access to her neck. Harry's hands were creeping up her shirt and it wasn't long before the material was disregared,along with Harry's shirt and her bra. She had just unzipped his pants when he shifted a bit and took to kissing her nipples gently. She moaned softly and he teased the sensitive flesh with his tongue, his hand creeping up her skirt. They were both flushed and teasing eachother and it was about to become to much when Harry suddenly stopped.   
  
" Serena. " he breathed, swallowing on a moan. " Are you still a virgin? "   
  
Serena immediately stopped her actions and looked at him. " Yes. Why? "   
  
Harry withdrew all his attentions from her and sat back on his heels. " I worried that you were going to be. "   
  
" What's wrong? Why did you stop? " she asked.   
  
" Well..." Harry ran a hand through his hair. " It's just that I do want to be with you and I do love you but, I want the first time to be really special. Not just a hot and heavy snog session that went to far. "   
  
Serena nodded, and a smile broke out over her face. " That's very gentlemanly of you, Harry. "   
  
" So you understand? " Harry asked, a hopeful expression on his face.  
  
" Yes I understand. " Serena leaned over and kissed him again. " Let's give it a little while then ok? "  
  
" Alright. " Harry smiled and the two began to dress again.   
  
Harry really had wanted the first time to be special and it was only then that he realized that neither of them had come really prepared. They spent a little while longer together just cuddling and talking. Both expressing how they could only think of eachother the past few months. It was almost curfew when they left the Room of Requirement. They kissed goodnight and Harry let Serena leave first so as not to look suspicious to anyone. When he was sure that she was far enoug away, he set out and headed to his dormitory. He slept that night, sweet dreams dancing across his mind.


	8. Harry's First Club

**To all my faithful reviewers! I love you all. I hope to hit at least a hundred with this one. Now I want everyone to know that I welcome flames but I will always bite back. I am personally offended by one reviewer.**

**Maestra: **Not only did you review my fiction anonymously so I couldn't flame you back, I have to say that I'm really rather offended by your review. I am a rocker and as such I don't appreciate you telling me that we have a lack in style. Just because it's different then yours doesn't make it grotesque or bad. If you think about it, there are three main genres of music in Amereican youth: Rap, Rock and Punk. They are all equally divided between eachother so I am sorry if you thought I was trying to stereotype ever American as a rocker. I am an American Rocker and I am damn proud to be one. Please think about what you say before you say it. It was rude and offensive. I could easily probably tell you that you're a prep and have no common decency for how other people feel. Rocker girls are not low class. They have just as much as anyone else. My character, given, is more of a wild child but I wanted to bring diversity into this fanfiction because it's just that, FANFICTION! I don't know how many times I have to put his into peoples heads that the point of fanfiction is to take another set of developed characters and put them into your own plots and scenarios. I don't care how you envision Harry Potter and I am positive that J.K. Rowling doesn't sit here and read these fanfictions. Until the day she comes out and says that she no longer wants fanfiction written about her characters then I will continue to write the fictions as I like. If you don't like it, it's real simple. DON'T READ IT!!!

**To the other anonymous person that flamed me over the "overrated draco harry" thing. I believe your question is answered in this chapter. When Serena talked about being on stage is better then sex, it was a per se. A " so i've heard " type of thing. I'm sorry if I didn't clarify that. I hope you will continue to read and review. **

**ANN: **You're the best and I love you. Any critiquing you have please feel free to give it to me.

****

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**The lyrics below are from " Everybody's Fool " by Evanescence**__

* * *

_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now i know she  
  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_  
  
Harry was startled out of sleep by feeling that someone was watching him. He sat bolt upright and slammed into the person sitting on his bed. She squeaked slightly in pain, and Harry reached for his glasses, putting them on quickly.  
  
" Jesus Harry. Bad dream? " Serena's voice came through the darkness and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
" Fuck, Serena. You scared the shit out of me. " Harry breathed. " What are you doing up here. "   
  
" I wanted to see you. " Serena smiled, moving to lay next to Harry.   
  
" You know that you could get us both in trouble for this. " Harry smiled, and pulled the blankets up over the two of them.  
  
" I won't stay too long. I just needed someone to cuddle. I couldn't sleep. " Serena explained.   
  
Harry smiled and kissed the top of the girls head warmly. " Alright. "   
  
" There's something I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to you about Draco. " she said softly.   
  
Harry stiffened slightly, automatically fearing the worst. " Alright. Go ahead. "   
  
Serena buried her head in the nook between Harry's shoulder and neck and sighed softly. " I just wanted to tell you that I had a talk with Draco just a little while ago. I flooed into his common room and we talked about you. I told him that I wanted to be with you and to please not think that I had given him the wrong idea the first time around. I told him I just wanted to be friends. He was more then happy to hear that. I found out that he just wanted to be friends and that originally he asked me to partner with him so he could avoid Pansy Parkinson. It turns out he has a thing for this girl in another house. He wouldn't tell me who though. "   
  
Harry let out a breath, relieved. " Good. I'm glad to hear that. "   
  
" The thing is, I want to be friends with Draco. Can you deal with that? " she asked, looking up to him.  
  
Harry smiled at his girlfriend and nodded. " Yes I can handle that. As long as he can stay civil towards me. "   
  
" He will as long as you're civil towards him. " Serena replied.   
  
" I will, I promise. " Harry nuzzled the girl and kissed her cheek gently. " You'd better get going, before we get caught. "   
  
Serena kissed Harry lovingly and bid him goodnight before sneaking back to her common room. She felt so much lighter now that she had cleared things up with Harry and could still be friends with Draco and not have to worry. The only thought that weighed on her mind was what girl Draco liked. He had absolutely refused to tell her and she couldn't help her curiosity. Now she wanted to try and put the pieces together and figure out who the lucky girl was. She settled into bed that night, staring out the window and the full moon. She was glad that her bed was closest to the window. The moon gave her a sense of comfort in times when she felt confused or upset. Now it was here to share in her happiness.  
  
The end of the week came all to quickly and Serena and Draco had just barely gotten their Aritmancy project done on time. Luckily, they scored and " O " on it and both teens were put at ease for that. Serena tried in vain that Friday afternoon to get Draco to spill who it was that he liked and it was to no avail. Serena found herself becoming irritated at Draco's sly smirks and comments. Finally, becoming frustrated she stormed away from him without a goodbye. She knew it was childish of her, but she really wanted to know. Maybe even more so because she wanted to help Draco get together with the object of his affection. She smiled faintly to herself at the thought. She let out a great sigh and made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She joined Harry, Ron and Hermione and sat quietly, her thoughts brewing an idea to get Harry alone for awhile. She picked at her food, tuning the other's out.  
  
" Serena. Hey! Earth to Serena! " Harry said, faintly irritated.   
  
" Huh? " Serena looked up at him. " Oh sorry. I was thinking."   
  
" That's obvious. I wanted to know if you could do me a favor this weekend. " Harry said.   
  
" Sure what's that. "   
  
" Well I'm kind of having trouble with this new Potions essay and I know you're pretty good at the subject. Do you mind helping me? " Harry's voice was sugar sweet with the request.  
  
Serena laughed softly and ruffled his hair gently. " Of course I'll help you. Only after we have fun this weekend though. "   
  
" What kind of fun? " Harry arched a brow.   
  
Serena leaned into him and whispered. " I want to go to London this weekend. "   
  
" What? " Harry said, surprised.   
  
" You heard me. I want to go to London. I want to hit a club or someting. " Serena said, nonchalantly. " I know you've never been to one and I thought it would be a good experience for you. "   
  
" Serena, do you have any idea what would happen if we got caught. We'd both be expelled. " Harry said  
  
" Harry, love of mine. " Serena smiled mischieviously. " You forget who you're talking too. I am a master of mischeif and I have never gotten caught at anything. "   
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. " I see. And how exactly are we going to get into any club. We're not eighteen. "   
  
" That's where Damien and Mickey come in. You see, we all learned little tricks from eachother. They have a stash of blank ID cards, and they have a little trick they use to charm them. " Serena snapped her fingers casually. " Instant fake ID "  
  
" You guys are unbelieveable. " Harry said, shaking his head with a small laugh.  
  
" So are you game? " She asked, sitting on the edge of her seat.   
  
Harry contemplated the pros and cons for a minute. It's not like he'd never left the castle before, but these circumstances were slightly different. After a few minutes he smiled to Serena.   
  
" What the hell? If we get caught then we'll make something up I'm sure. " Harry kissed the girl lightly. This was a big risk and he knew it. That made it all the more exciting though.   
  
The two teens planned to fly to London that night and stashing their broomsticks somewhere that no one would find them. They were to leave that night around ten from Harry's dorm window and be back in time for breakfast the next morning. They hoped no one would notice they were gone.   
  
The music from the inside of the club pulsed methodically against the walls of the building. Harry could swear that the walls were moving in time with the beat. He and Serena had made it out of the castle with no problems at all, they were both quick witted enough to make up and excuse for their abscence. Once they had landed, Serena gave Harry his ID card and he was amazed to see his picture with an altered date of birth on it. He had to agree that it was one nice little trick of the trade. Serena was ecstatic as she tugged Harry along the sidewalk. She had dressed in another outfit that made Harry want to faint from pleasure and she had done equally as well in dressing him. Mickey had leant Harry some clothes for the night and now Harry was grateful for it.   
  
" This is going to be so much fun. " Serena said, bouncing slightly. " And the best thing about England. There's no drinking age. "   
  
Harry laughed softly, squeezing her hand slightly. This girl had no shame and Harry loved that. She wasn't afraid to take risks and do what she pleased. Harry had never had the oppurtunity to really experience this sort of thing. His childhood was spent mostly confined to a bedroom. Now he felt, that with Serena's help, he was starting to live. He was deafened a bit once they were inside the club by the rock music that poured through the room. There were hundreds of people inhabiting the place, all a mix of different people. Harry was in awe as the bouncer placed a flourescent green band around his wrist. He looked to Serena curiously.   
  
" What's this for? " he asked, looking at the band.   
  
" So we can buy drinks. " she said.   
  
" How are we going to to do that. We don't have their currency. "   
  
Serena smiled thoughtfull and reached into the cuff of her black stockings, complete with a bow on it, and pulled out a wad of British notes. " Did you think I came unprepared? "   
  
" How'd you get that? " Harry asked.   
  
" I've saved allowances and stuff over the year and traded it in just before I came to Hogwarts. I was hoping we'd get the chance to be here. " she explained.   
  
" You're amazing. " Harry commented.   
  
" No, just intelligent. " she teased.  
  
Harry allowed Serena to drag him over to the bar by the wrist. She smiled at the bar tender and the people around them.   
  
" What are you drinking? " she asked  
  
" What? " Harry blinked. " Oh um...I don't know. Choose something for me. "   
  
Serena smiled. " Alright. We'll start with something that's not to heavy. " She turned to the bartender and asked for two Smirnoff Ice. Harry of course had no idea what that was. He'd never drank before.   
  
Serena paid for the drinks and handed one of the topless bottles to Harry. " Cheers. "   
  
" Cheers. " Harry replied, clinking his bottle against hers. He took a swig of the drink and felt his insides almost turn to ice as he drank. He felt a pleasant tickling sensation when the liquid hit the back of his throat. He downed a third of the bottle in one go.   
  
" Wow. Maybe you're not as amateur as I thought. " Serena teased, drinkign her own.  
  
" I've never drank before. This is really good. " Harry smiled, looking the bottle over.   
  
" It gets better. " Serena smiled. The beat changed and Evanescence's " Everybody's Fool " rang through the speakers and Serena bounced slightly. " Come on. We have to dance. "   
  
She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, she was not about to let him miss out on anything. He looked a little apprehensive and Serena gave him a light kiss in reassurance. She turned around so her back was to him and took hold of his hands, placing them on her hips.   
  
" Just move with me. " she said, and thrust herself against him lightly in a provactive dance move. It took a minute for Harry to adjust but soon they were dancing in rhythm together.  
  
Two hours later, the alcohol finally got to Harry and he laughed stupidly at anything that caught his eye. Serena was no better and she kissed him deeply, tasting the alcohol still on his lips. They only broke apart when one of the bouncers told them they were closing up soon. Serena rubbed her eyes, knowing full well that they were in no state to return to the castle just yet.   
  
" Harry we need to sober up before going back. I saw a coffee shop not far from here. Let's go get some and chill for a while. " Serena said, standing and straigtening her skirt.   
  
Harry nodded, stumbling slightly as he stood. He laughed at himself and leaned against Serena for support.   
  
" I'm never letting you drink again. " she smiled, leading him out of the club and down the street towards the cafe. Thanking the gods it's open twenty-four hours, Serena found a table and sat Harry down on one side of the booth. She took the other side and ordered two coffees and toast. She's had many experiences where coffee and toast soaked up the alcohol enough to sober her.   
  
" Did you have fun? " she asked, smiling.  
  
" Of course. I want to do this more often. " Harry slurred slightly, resting his forehead on the table.   
  
" Maybe when we graduate. " Serena said laughing. Harry nodded but did't lift his head from the table.   
  
Their coffee and toast came and Serena encouraged Harry to finish them both off. She was not about to take him back to school utterly trashed. Four cups later, Harry and Serena both were sufficiently sober enough to fly back to school. They found their brooms and took to the air. It was only a two hour fly and they were back at school around five am. Once inside Harry's dorm, he gave Serena his invisibilty cloak to get back to her room. He kissed her goodnight and thanked her for the experience. She left and Harry crashed on his bed, his head still aching dully from all the liquor. He prayed that he would feel better in the morning. He didn't bother changing and crawled under the blankets, falling to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	9. Winter Wonderland

**ACK!! So sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter. Some personal things came up and I haven't been able to get much out. A little news, some new stories will be posted shortly, one of them being the sequel to Summer Breeze. My third story is going to be a slash so please please please...if you don't like that stuff don't read it. I don't want to be bitched at for it. Other then that. I hope you all read and review it. **

**NikkiEvans: You'd be surprised how smart people can be when they're drunk, especially if you've done it more then a couple of times. Thanks for the review. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Ann: Most faithful of all my readers. I thought you'd enjoy a little Harry intoxicated twist. I was amused while I was writing it. Thanks for being supportive.**

**Soccer-Bitch: You're one of the people I keep writing for.**

**Power Punk: I had an opinion to the girl who flamed me and I spoke it. Thanks for agreeing with me on that one. I'm really glad you enjoy the story. Keep at it. **

**Moonguardian: You're a newcomer! YAY! I love it. Thanks for reading. I'm glad you're liking it so far. It really makes me feel good to know that people like these stories. **

**savagegarden75 (aka: Jami): You're reading! I'm thrilled. Keep up with your story ok! See ya at work!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**The lyrics below are from " Out of Control " by Hoobastank**

* * *

_I've done everything as you say  
I've followed your rules without question  
I thought it would help me see things clearly  
But instead of helping me to see  
I look around and it's like I'm blinded  
  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
  
Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
I don't understand what you want from me_

The fall chill turned to bitter cold as the winter set in around Hogwarts. Students traded in their light jackets and cloaks for heavy winter ones. The grounds of the castle were covered by a sea of blinding white snow and more was falling in large flakes. Inside, the enchanted cieling in the Great Hall was a mirror image of the weather outside. Harry sat with his brow knit in concentration as he tried to strategize his next move on the Wizard's Chess board. Ron sat back with a small smirk while Serena sat, hunched over a notebook, a pen perched above the paper.   
  
Harry frowned as his Rook was smashed into pieces by Ron's last knight. Serena looked over and smiled.   
  
" Hey you guys. Why don't we go outside for a little while. We can build a snowman. " Seren suggested.  
  
" A snowman? " Ron asked, arching an eyebrow.   
  
" Yeah. I've never seen snow before and I've never been able to build a snowman. " Serena explained.   
  
" That's right. You grew up in California. " Harry smiled.  
  
" I think I'll pass. " Ron stated, packing up the chess game. " Should go find Hermione. "   
  
Serena looked to Harry with a sweet smiled. " Harry please? "   
  
Harry smiled faintly. " Sure. Let's go get some things for it. "   
  
Serena gave a woot of excitement and the two tore around the castle for supplies. Serena found a hat to use in her trunk and provided a black scarf as well. After that, they ventured down into the kitchen where Dobby supplied them with two pieces of coal and a carrot stick. After they left the kitchen, they both trudged along in the snow to the edge of the Forbidden Forest to gather two sticks for arms. They clomped back up a hill and Serena smiled brightly, finding a spot.   
  
" Right here's good. " she dropped the stuff she was holding and laid on the ground. She closed her eyes and moved her arms and legs in a sweeping motion, forming a snow angel. " The only problem is, there's going to be a hand print in the middle when I get up. " she said absently.   
  
Harry smiled. " Here, this will help. " He reached out a hand and pulled Serena to her feet. " See...no hand print. "   
  
" Thanks. " She kissed Harry's cheek gently before picking up some snow and and packing it into a ball. Harry smiled and the two of them set to work. Almost an hour later, they had rolled three balls, each smaller then the latter and stacked them on top of eachother.   
  
Serena took the black scarf and hat and placed it on the snowman and Harry finished it off with the coal and sticks. The two stepped back to survey their work and Serena knit her brow.   
  
" Something is missing. " She concluded. She walked up to the snowman and pressed a smile into the face. " There. That's much better. She turned to Harry smiling. " We make a pretty good team. "   
  
" Yeah we do. " Harry replied, kissing the girl gently.   
  
Serena broke the kiss and smirked evilly. Harry didn't know it, but when he wasn't looking she made a snowball and hid it behind her back. In a fluid motion, she raised her arm and splattered it over Harry's head. Harry gasped at the sudden cold and gaped at the girl who stood two feet away and giggled.   
  
" You're so going to get it now. " He growled playfully and lunged at the other. Serena shrieked and darted out from under the other's arms.   
  
" Ha ha. " she taunted, tossing another snowball at the other.   
  
Harry took advantage of this and wrapped his arms around Serena's waist, pullung her to the ground and pinning her. " Gotcha. " he smirked triumphantly.   
  
" Not fair. You're stronger then I am. " Serena protested, struggling faintly.   
  
" Oh well. " Harry said. He leaned down and kissed Serena deeply. She gave a soft moan as she returned the kiss, her gloved fingers playing with the fray on Harry's scarf. Harry broke the kiss a few minutes later.   
  
" I love you, Serena. " he said gently. He sucked in a breath. This was the first time he'd actually said this.   
  
" I love you too, Harry. " Serena replied, smiling affectionately to the other.   
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Serena again. She gave small sound of protest and Harry broke the kiss, blinking in confusion.   
  
" Harry, what's going to happen when I leave. You know I go back a month before the year is over. " she asked quietly.   
  
Harry frowned deeply and sat back on his heels. " I guess I haven't really thought about that. "   
  
Serena sighed and sat up, her hair wet from the snow. " No we haven't. We probably should have. "   
  
" Well why don't we just enjoy what time we have together and worry when the time comes. " Harry suggested softly.   
  
Serena smiled faintly. " Yeah, that's a good idea. "   
  
" We have a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. Feel like escorting me Miss Skylar. " Harry stood and reached his hand out to Serena.   
  
" Why yes I would, Mr. Potter. " she smiled and took Harry's hand and he pulled her to her feet. She kissed his cheek gentle and the two strode back to the castle arm in arm.   
  
The Hogsmeade trip the next day was a complete success for Serena. She came back with bags of Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizbees, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and various other sweets. Apparently she had an incurable sweet tooth. She and Harry settled onto the floor of the Gryffondor common room that night and worked on their homework together while munching on the candy. Every now and then they'd steal a few kisses from eachother, causing some of their classmates to wrinkle their noses in disgust. Many times, they were told to get a room and that only encouraged Serena to give Harry longer and more passionate kisses. Finally, the common room was cleared and their homework lay long forgotten as they engaged in another session of kissing. Harry controlled himself with all his might to not take Serena right then and their. Every kiss and touch she gave made her more a seductress then the last. He wasn't even sure she was doing it on purpose. He couldn't remember every feeling complete when he was with the other girl that he'd slept with. Something didn't tickle his heart with her like it did Serena. It was something he wasn't able to describe in words and figured no one would be able to know what it felt like unless they could look deep into his heart and mind. Then again, he wanted to keep it to himself. It wasn't something he was going to share by any means. They fell asleep on one of the couches that night, arms and legs entangled together and Serena's head against Harry's chest, listening to it tell her a thousand tales.


	10. Not So Merry Christmas

**LOOOOOOOOONG CHAPPIE!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Please check out my new original fiction the link is as **

**Thanks so much and keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**The lyrics below are from " Away From Me " by Puddle of Mudd**

* * *

_So here I am   
I don't wanna be by myself  
And I think you're fucking someone else  
Now I'm gonna have to find away  
To take the knife out of my back  
And how could you leave me  
Stranded in a closet full of bones  
_

_I'm always afraid  
That you're gone  
Away from me  
I'm always afraid  
That you're lost in somebody  
I'm always afraid  
That you're gone  
Away from me  
I'm always afraid   
That you're lost  
_  
Christmas morning dawned bright and Serena woke slowly to the bright light pouring through the window of her room. She smiled to herself and hears the tearing of paper from Kat and Leah, obviously already awake and getting to business. She crawled to the end of her bed and wished them both a Merry Christmas. She smiled at as she looked over the pile of preasants at the end of her bed. She opened the ones from her parents first. They were mostly muggle clothes that she adores, plus a new cloak, some CD's and DVD's and various other things. The gifts from her bandmates were next and then Ron and Hermione's. She smiled when she saw that Hermione had given her a journal of composition paper for sheet music and a beautiful new quill and Ron supplied her with more Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. The last two gifts were from Harry and Draco. She was slightly confused by the box that had " Love, Harry " on it. It wasn't wrapped and it had holes all over it. She set Harry's aside to open last and pulled Draco's into her lap. She slowly tore the paper open and found a medium sized box and inside was an enchanted figure of a fairy that when you charmed it with the proper incantation it would fly around the room, leaving bits of fairy dust behind it. She laughed, amused when she charmed the fairy. She had once told Draco that she loved anything to do with fairies.   
  
Next was Harry's gift and it was considerably heavier then Draco's. Kat and Leah had gathered around her, having left their preasants in curiosity of Serena's.  
  
" What do you think it is? " Leah asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
" I don't know. I bet it's something live." Kat said.   
  
" Alive? " Serena asked. " What would he send me that's alive? "   
  
" Who knows. A rat or something. A pet maybe. " Leah suggested.  
  
" What kind of guy sends their girlfriend a rat for Christmas, Leah. " Kat retorted increduously.   
  
" Guys! " Serena exclaimed as they were about to continue arguing. " Let's just open it and see. "   
  
" Go on then. " Leah urged.   
  
With a deep breath, Serena opened the box and squealed in excitment at what her eyes beheld. In the bottom of the box, wrapped in soft velvet cloth was a sleeping baby snow owl. Kat and Leah both gasped in equal excitement at the beautiful bird. Serena took the note that was inside the box and read it out loud.   
  
_My dearest Serena,   
  
I noticed that you didn't have an owl of your own and I thought you might like one. This owl was rare to find but I managed to get a hold of the only one they had in Hogsmeade. He's still a baby but he's already been trained well. You should have no problem with him. I hope you like this gift and hopefully he will be useful so we can keep in touch in the future when you leave. I love you very much.   
  
Happy Christms,   
  
Harry_   
  
All three girl let out a breath at Harry's sentiment and Serena lifted the baby owl out of the box and cradled him in her arms. He hooted softly in content from the warmth and looked up at her with big orange eyes. Serena purred softly to him and pet his soft wings gently.   
  
" You're so beautiful. "   
  
" What are you going to name him? " Kat asked, anxiously.   
  
" I think I'm going to call him Pharaoh." Serena replied softly. Eyptian history was another one of her many interests.   
  
" I like that. " Leah smiled and pet the owl gently. " Hi Pharaoh. "   
  
Serena took the owl food that Harry had sent along with the pet and unwrapped him from the velvet. She put some of the food into a little dish and Pharaoh hooted his thanks. He ate hungrily for a few minutes and then took flight around the room. Serena smiled gleefully and opened the window so Pharaoh could go outside to hunt. He landed on her shoulder for a moment and nipped her ear affectionately. They were already bonding.   
  
" You be careful now little one." she smiled. Pharaoh hooted and took off into the bright sky.   
  
Serena, Leah and Kat stood up and stretched faintly before heading down to breakfast. They chattered happily and met up with Mickey and Damien, wishing them Merry Christmas as well. Serena didn't think anything could go wrong.  
  
Harry was woken by Ron jumping on his bed to wake him up. Ron was always a child when it came to Christmas an this year was no exception. Harry laughed groggily as he shoved Ron off his bed playfully. He ground the sleep out of his eyes and put his glasses on, his eyes still adjusting to the brightness of the morning. It wasn't long before the two boys were digging into their pile of preasants eagerly. Harry got the usual stuff, a sweater from Mrs, Weasley, a box of Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavor Beans, a book from Hermione about new Quidditch players and a few things from Lupin and Tonks. He smiled faintly to find that he had recieved gifts from Leah, Kat, Damien and Mickey as well. Now he wouldn't feel foolish that he had sent them gifts as well. Finally he came to Serena's preasant and handled it gently. He smiled brightly when he found that inside the paper was an expensive fourteen carat gold necklace with a Golden Snitch charm. There was a note from Serena.   
  
_My beloved Harry,   
  
I really hope you like this gift and that you will always wear it. There's a little button on the back of the Snitch so when you push it the wings flutter as if it were real. I hope you remember me when you wear it and keep me close to your heart.   
  
All my love,   
Serena_  
  
Harry walked with a smile on his face as he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast with Ron. Ron chattered endlessly but Harry was barely listening to him. His only thoughts were of Serena at that moment.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, Serena was already there with her band mates and chatting happily. It didn't take long for Serena to realize he was there and she jumped from her seat and bolted towards him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, not caring who might be watching. Harry kissed her back and played with her hair gently. God I love you. He thought to himself. They finally broke the kiss when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat behind them. They both blushed faintly as she reprimanded them for their actions. Once gone, Serena turned to Harry again.  
  
" Harry thank you so much for the owl. He's really beautiful. " Serena said excitedly.   
  
" You're welcome. Thank you for the necklace. " He said, gesturing to the jewelry around his neck. " This must have been really rare. "   
  
" It was. You have no idea how hard it was for me to pick out the perfect gift." she replied smiling.   
  
The two of them joined their friends again and it wasn't long before Hermione came along and sat down to breakfast with them. The whole lot of them laughed and joked with eachother over breakfast and then made their way out into the courtyard for a little while to enjoy the falling snow and snowball fights. Things were perfect for Serena and she couldn't imagine a happier Christmas, then as fate would have it things turned for the worst. She was right in the middle of a snowball fight with Harry when an owl came swooping through the grounds and landed on the bench next to her. Her throat clenched as she recognized the owl as Ray Atkins. Someone she had been dreading to hear from. Her bandmates stopped in mid-fight, eyes wide and nervous looking. Harry looked back and forth in between them.   
  
" What's wrong? " He asked, confused.   
  
Kat and Leah rushed to Serena's side as she reached a shaky hand to the owl to remove the package it was holding.   
  
" Serena. You don't have to. " Leah said.   
  
Serena took a deep breath and nodded. " Yes I do. I can't send his owl back with the package. He'll find a way here and you all know what he's like. "   
  
Harry stepped up to Serena as she opened the package. " Serena? What's wrong? "   
  
Serena jumped up and feigned a smile to Harry. " Nothing's wrong. " she said, moving the package behind her back.  
  
Harry eyed her skeptically. " Serena. What the hell is going on? " his voice was firm. " What's in the package and who's it from? "   
  
" Harry please don't worry. It's nothing I will take care of it. " Serena pleaded, her voice shaky.   
  
Harry pursed his lips, irritated. " I want to know what's wrong. I know you're upset about soemthing. Now what is it? "   
  
Serena took another deep breath and brought the package away from her back. Slowly she opened it to reveal a diamond ring, sparkling beautifully in the winter sunlight. There was a not attached and Harry snatched it before Serena could get to it. He opened it and felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomache. There scrawled in neat writing was:   
  
_Serena,   
  
You know you're the only one for me. I love you. Will you marry me?   
  
Always,  
Ray_  
  
Serena was in tears as Harry turned to her, the note shaking in his hand. She started shaking his head slowly. " You...never...told...me..."  
  
" Harry please let me explain! " Serena begged, choking back a sob.  
  
" You never told me you had a boyfriend! " Harry shouted at her, thrusting the note back into her hands. " How could you do this to me? "   
  
" I tried to break it off with him! " Serena cried shrilly. " I really tried! He wouldn't take no for an answer! I never thought that I would fall in love with you! "   
  
Harry's head was spinning and dead quiet surrounded the two, engulfing him, suffocating him. He had to run, to get away before he hurt someone.   
  
" I never thought you'd be so cunning. You're nothing but a lying, conniving bitch! " Harry screamed at her. He turned on his heal and dashed away from Serena and the people standing around them. He didn't know where he was going and at that point he didn't care. He was to angry even to be hurt. He'd been betrayed and as far as he was concerned all the feelings that Serena had confessed to him meant nothing. They had all been lies. He ran into the Forbidden forest and stopped just as the forest began to get darker under the canopy of trees. His mind raced with flashbacks of the time he'd spent with Serena and that only made his anger worse. He looked down to the gold necklace she had given him for Christmas and tore it from his neck, breaking the chain. With a loud sob he threw it into the woods, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Serena attempted to run after Harry but Hermione had grabbed her arm tightly. " Serena, don't go after him now! He needs time to calm down before he says anymore that he might regret later. " she said urgently.  
  
Serena sank to her knees and sobbed. Hermione, Leah and Kat surrounded her in a comforting hug. Ron asked Damien and Mickey to help him find Harry and the two boys nodded in agreement. They set off across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest. Ron was positive Harry had run in there. Hermione and Kat lifted Serena to her feet and she sobbed against Hermione's shoulder, shivering.   
  
" Come on. Let's get her to the common room to warm her up. " Kat and Leah nodded and they took hold of Serena's arms and led her away. Hermione gave the owl a few treats and he hooted his thanks and was off. She followed them to their common room and got Serena onto the couch after a few minutes. Kat wrapped her in a blanket and sat next to her.   
  
" I never lied to him. " Serena sobbed. " I do love him. I really tried to break up with Ray and he wouldn't accept that. He thinks that I'll come back to him when I leave here. "   
  
Hermione nodded. " I know, Serena. " she said soothingly. " Harry was just angry. When he calms down then you two can talk. "   
  
" He'll never want to see me again. " she choked.   
  
" What you don't understand, Hermione is that Ray isn't very nice sometimes. " Leah explained. " He's never treated Serena like his girlfriend, but more like a personal slave. He's always belittling her and he's even hit her. "   
  
Hermione gasped softly. " Why the hell would you stay with someone like that? "   
  
" I loved him. " Serena sniffled. " I've tried so many times to break up with him but he won't take no for an answer. He said that if I broke up with him then I would wish I'd never been born and if I tried to run he'd hurt my friends. I can't allow that. "   
  
Hermione hugged Serena tightly. " Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I promise you that. "   
  
Serena hugged Hermione tightly and broke down into a fresh round of tears.  
  
About half an hour later, Serena was calmed down and compliments to Dobby was brought a cup of tea to soothe her nerves. The entrance to the common room opened and Ron, Mickey and Damien traipsed in, looking dirty and disgruntled. Twigs and leaves were stuck in their hair and there were smudges of dirt and dry blood on their faces.   
  
" We went in as far as we dared and couldn't find him. " Mickey muttered, pulling a few leaves off his clothes.   
  
" I suspect he heard us coming and took off. " Ron added.   
  
Serena shook her head and looked back to the fire. " I hate Ray. " she mumbled angrily. " I FUCKING HATE HIM! " She grabbed the box that contained the ring and the note and hurled it into the fire with such force that it upset the logs and a few ambers flew out and onto the carpet. Kat and Leah were quick to stop them from burning the rug to badly and repaired what had been burnt. They watched and as the boxed crackled and burnt to ashes.   
  
" Serena, please calm down. " Damien implored her, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders. " You just need to talk to him. Once he's been told how Ray is then he'll understand. "   
  
Serena rested her head on Damien's shoulder and nodded. " Alright. When he comes back then I'll try and talk to him. " she stood abruptly and wrapped her cloak around her. " I need to be alone for a little bit. I'm going to go for a walk around the castle. "   
  
The other six people in the room nodded, not daring to disagree with her. She gave them a small reassuring smile and left the common room. It was cold in the halls and she pulled the cloak tightly around her body. She knew that she looked horrible from crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear-stained. She kept her head down as she walked, feeling ashamed of what had happened. She wasn't paying attention when someone came hurridly around the corner and ran straight into her. She was about to cuss the person out when she looked up to a pair of misty gray eyes. Draco's eyes.   
  
" I'm so sorry..." he started. " Serena? "   
  
Serena nodded and looked back down. " I'm sorry Draco. " she said softly.   
  
" Serena? What happened. You look awful. " he placed a gentle hand on Serena's shoulder and led her to the opposite wall. " Tell me what happened. "   
  
" It's all my fault. " Serena sobbed and Draco wrapped his arms around her in a hug. " I should have told him from the start. There never should have been any secrets. "   
  
" What secrets? What happened between you and Harry? " Draco asked softly, smoothing her hair consolingly.   
  
" My boyfriend from home sent me a ring and asked me to marry him. Harry found out about it and completely flipped out. I tried breaking up with Ray. He wouldn't take no for an answer, saying he would hurt my friends and anyone that I loved if I tried to leave him. I pleaded with him and when I finally told him about Harry he flooed into the common room and scared the hell out of me, saying that if I didn't get rid of him he'd kill him. I know he has people watching me and every day he's getting more pissed off. I never wanted Harry to find out because I thought the problem would be settled easily. I didn't need to bring anymore worry to him. He ran and wouldn't give me the chance to explain. He told me that I was a conniving bitch. " Serena poured the whole story out as she sobbed against Draco's shoulder. " what am I going to do? He ran into the Forest. Gods only know what'll happen to him in there. "   
  
" Shh...please calm down Serena. He can't stay mad forever. He'll be calmed down when he returns to the castle and you two can talk. Harry's really not that bad. He'll let you have your say I'm sure. Especially if he loves you as much as he says he does. "   
  
Serena nodded and looked up to Draco. She felt lucky to have him as a friend, someone that would listen to her that wasn't exactly a fan of Harry. " Thank you. " she whispered and rested her head against Draco's shoulder again.   
  
" You're welcome. " Draco purred softly, kissing her cheek.   
  
Harry's eyes grew wide as he saw Draco hug Serena almost lovingly, playing with her hair. His rage boiled again when he saw his enemy plant a lingering kiss on his girlfriends cheek. He clenched his hands into fist and stormed over to the two.  
  
" MALFOY! " he yelled. " Get the fuck away from her! "   
  
Serena jumped away from Draco as soon as she heard Harry's voice. " Harry! Please this isn't what it looks like! Draco was trying to comfort me, that's all. "   
  
" Didn't fucking look like he was just comforting you from where I stood. " Harry raged at her. " Now you're getting cozy with the enemy! Bet you're boyfriend will fucking love that!"  
  
" Harry. " Draco said calmly. " Take it easy. It was nothing. Can't you see that she's upset. You wouldn't even listen to her. "   
  
Harry turned anger filled eyes on Draco. " I didn't ask for you to tell me what I can and can't see. "   
  
" Someone has to be there for her! You obviously can't because you're a pussy! " Draco shot back.   
  
That was all it took for Harry to let loose. He pulled his fist back and let it connect with Draco's jaw, hard. The blonde Slytherin stumbled back, his mind reeling from the blow. Harry had hit him so hard that he tasted blood. He recovered from the hit and spit the blood in his mouth to the floor.   
  
" Bastard! " he yelled, delivering his own blow, sending Harry across the hall.   
  
" STOP!! PLEASE! " Serena screamed, tears gushing from her eyes again. She sank into a crouching position and covered her ears. She couldn't handle seeing two people she loved fighting. It took her back to a place in her past with Ray that she didn't want to go.   
  
Serena's pleas went unheard by both boys as they stared eachother down. Steel grey eyes meeting flashing green ones as they sized eachother up. Both boys went in for another attack when a strong arm wrapped itself around his waist and he was thrust to the floor.   
  
" What in Merlin's name is going on here?! " Snape yelled, as Harry was pulled to his feet by the back of his robes and held by Remus Lupin. Snape was holding a struggling Draco as the two boys shot daggers at eachothers.   
  
" He was trying to seduce my fucking girlfriend! " Harry shouted.  
  
" Harry! Watch your mouth! " Remus exclaimed, keeping a strong grip on him.  
  
" That's a lie! I found her in the hall crying and tried to comfort her! Potter hurt her!" Draco roared in response.   
  
Against the wall, Tonks and Professor McGonagall helped Serena to her feet and Tonks escorted her to the Hospital Wing just in case. McGonagall moved to stand between the two pairs of men, her eyes angry.   
  
" Both of you the Headmaster's office at once! Professor Snape, Remus...please escort these two there in case they try to kill eachother. " she ordered.   
  
Snape and Lupin nodded and took the two boys by their arms, leading them to the gargoyle that stood in front of Dumbledore's office.   
  
" When did you get here? " Harry asked Lupin gruffly.   
  
" That's not your concern right now, Harry. " Lupin said sternly. " Taking care of a problem in a muggle fashion. I'm disappointed. "   
  
Harry snorted as Snape said the password and the four people stepped onto the ascending staircase and into Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster was already seated behind his desk, looking over his half-moon spectacles at the two bruised students.   
  
" Thank you Severus, Remus. I can handle things from here. "   
  
The two men nodded and left the office, leaving Harry and Draco alone with Professor Dumbledore.   
  
" Well, do I dare ask what happened? " he asked, sitting back.  
  
Neither boy said a word as they tried to focus on anything other then Dumbledore and the Headmaster.  
  
" I must say that I am rather disappointed in you both. Especially you, Mr. Malfoy. " Dumble dore began and stood from his seat.   
  
Draco's head snapped up angrily. " He attacked me first, sir. I was defending myself. "   
  
" Be that as it was, you still should have had the common sense to walk away from the fight Mr. Malfoy. " Draco dropped his head in early defeat. " I should by all means strip you of the honour of Head Boy, but at the same time I do realize that Mr. Potter was the first to hit. "   
  
Harry pursed his lips together, still raging on the inside. He knew that he deserved whatever punishment was to be handed to him. One thing hadn't changed, and it was that Harry acted before he thought.   
  
" Mr. Malfoy you are to recieve detention for a week and your privelage to play Quidditch for a month. " Dumbledore stated. " You may go. "   
  
Draco nodded and held his head high as he walked out of the office. Harry wanted nothing more then the rip out every last blonde hair on Draco's head.   
  
" Harry. " the Headmaster sighed, taking his seat again. " Sit down. "   
  
Harry did as he was told and sat in one of the chintz chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk. The pictures of past Headmaster's and mistress' had quieted from the conversation and turned their attention to Harry and Dumbledore.   
  
" You do realize that this is about the hundreth offense on your record now, right. " Harry nodded. " This isn't going to look good when you start training to become and Auror. To be an Auror requires patiences and thinking. You have the destinct problem of acting before you have time to think and that, my boy, will be the one thing that will lead to harm. "   
  
Harry looked up the Headmaster, staying perfectly still. He understood everything Dumbledore was saying and what he was saying was right.   
  
" Now, needless to say, I know what stoked the fire between you and Mr. Malfoy tonight but no matter what the circumstances are I cannot let this go excused. YOu also will have detention for two weeks and be stripped of your Quidditch privlages for a month. I could quite easily expel you this time around. However, call me mushy in my old age, I'm not about to ruin anyone's life. "   
  
" Thank you, sir. " Harry said quietly.   
  
" I trust that this will not happen again, Harry " Dumbledore said. It wasn't a question but Harry nodded.   
  
" It won't, sir. " he replied.   
  
" Very well. Off you go. " Dumbledore dismissed him and Harry bolted out the door. His emotions were in a whirlpool and it took everything in him to not have a break down. He wandered around the halls and ended up in the astronomy tower. He sighed softly, and climbed onto the roof of the tower, looking up to the stars for guidance. He didn't want to see anyone at the moment. No one else needed to feel his angry wrath. He knew he loved Serena and realized that hitting Draco wasn't the ideal way to show that. He ran a hand through his hair, disgusted in his actions. He hadn't even given her the chance to explain the first time, much less the second time. Laying back on the rood, he closed his eyes, faintly hoping to be cut off from this world of pain.


	11. Emotions

**I love you all so much! One more review and I'll hit 50! Almost half way there! Keep reviewing guys! The lyrics that Serena wrote in the chapter were written by me. I don't have a name for it though! **__

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**The lyrics below are from " Serenity " by Godsmack**__

* * *

Tragic visions slowly stole my life  
Tore away everything  
Cheating me out of my time  
I'm the one who loves you  
No matter wrong or right  
And every day I hold you  
I hold you with my inner child 

_I need serenity  
In a place where I can hide  
I need serenity  
Nothing changes, days go by_  
  
Harry woke when he felt a pair of eyes watching him as he slept. He sat up startled and came face to face to Remus Lupin. Harry breathed in a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his hair precariously. Lupin smiled silently at Harry and moved to sit cross-legged next to him on the rood.   
  
" Sleep well, Harry? " Lupin asked.  
  
" As well as can be expected sleeping on a rood. " Harry grunted, rubbing his eyes gently. " What time is it? "   
  
" Nearly ten. " Lupin replied. He sighed softly. " Harry what were you thinking? "   
  
" What the hell do you mean? Malfoy has his hands all over my girlfriend. " Harry snapped, angrily.   
  
" So that gave you the right to punch him? " Lupin's voice was disdainful as he eyed Harry.   
  
" I'd say so. " the boy replied. " What are you doing here anyways. "   
  
" Tonks and I came to wish you a Happy Christmas. Apparently it hasn't been so Happy though. "  
  
" That's the understatement of the year. " Harry snorted.   
  
" Don't get lippy with me boy. I came up here to make sure you were ok. Everyone is worried sick about you. You ran off earlier and no one could find you then you ran off again and no one could find you. Harry what happened? " Lupin asked, concerned.   
  
" Serena lied to me. " Harry stated simply.  
  
" And? " Lupin urged.   
  
" She told me all this bullshit about how she loved me and so on and so forth and then I find out that she had this boyfriend in America all this time who sent her a ring for Christmas and asked her to marry him. I couldn't help it. I lost it and told her that she was a conniving bitch. I had to get away for a little while so I ran into the woods to calm down. When I came back to the castle I saw Malfoy with his hands all over her and I blew up again. He called me a pussy and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. So I hit him. " Harry explained.   
  
Lupin sighed heavily, " Did you bother to give either one of them time to explain? "   
  
" Why are you defending Malfoy? " Harry asked angirly.  
  
" I'm not, but I am defending the fact that you acted without thinking and didn't give either Malfoy or Serena the chance to speak. You heard what you wanted to hear and chose to act by that. You can't do that, Harry. Especially if you want to be an Auror. You'll get kicked out of training before you've even began if you keep going at this rate. " Lupin said firmly.   
  
" I know, I know. " Harry said, irritated. " It just hurt so bad. Seeing the ring and the note..."  
  
" I know, Harry. You don't think that I never had a heartbreak over a girl before. I have. It took quite a while to get over the hurt but I managed. I think you should try and talk to Serena. " Lupin said, patting Harry's shoulder.   
  
Harry shook his head, " I can't right now. I don't know if I'll be able too. "   
  
" Then that's your choice, but don't ruin something that has so much potential just because you're stubborn. " Lupin stood and gave Harry's shoulder an affectionate squeeze before making his way off the roof and back into the castle. Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. Now more then ever he felt completely at a loss. He was to embarrassed to go back and ask Serena to forgive him for his behaviour and if he crossed Malfoy's path this soon he might strangle the Slytherin. So he sat alone, debating a course of action on top of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Serena stared up at the cieling of the Hospital Wing from her bed. She didn't know why she was there only that Madame Pomfrey had wanted her to rest from the emotional strain she had gone through. She curled up on the bed and closed her eyes, the days events again traveling across her mind in slow motion. She had utterly messed up this time and it didn't seem that there was a way to get out of this one. She wracked her brain for a thousand ways to apologize to Harry but each one seemed less like to work then the first. She gave up after awhile and went back to staring at the cieling.   
  
A little less then a hour later, a shadow crossed over Serena's bed and she looked up to see the pink-haired Tonks, standing next to her bed.  
  
" How are you feeling? " she asked, smiling warmly.   
  
Serena shrugged. " I'm alright I suppose. Just trying to figure out a way to fix things. "   
  
Tonks nodded and took a seat, " I know how that is. Harry doesn't think before he acts. He's much like his father was in that way. Their thought processes are slow. The point I am trying to make is that you need to let Harry come to you. Hermione and your friends told me about what happened and it wasn't your fault. It really wasn't your fault with what happened between you and Draco either. "  
  
Serena nodded and smiled. " Thank you, Tonks. I just feel awful. I never wanted Harry to find out about Ray but I should have told him in the first place. "   
  
" You probably should have, but Harry made the choice to react how he did. You can't be blamed for another's choices. " Tonks stood from the chair and patted Serena's shoulder. " Rest for now. You'll feel much better in the morning. "   
  
Serena nodded and bid goodnight to Tonks. She turned on her side and laid awake for a little while longer before falling into a dreamless sleep.   
  
The next morning, Serena was released from the Hospital Wing before breakfast. She quickly made her way up to her room and showered and dressed in clean clothes. She felt better after getting cleaned up and then headed down to breakfast. Kat and Leah smiled in greeting to her and she sat down to eat. She put on a smile for her friends but on the inside she was still ripped to shreds. Every thirty seconds it seemed, she was glancing at the entrance to the Great Hall to see if Harry would walk through. He hadn't joined Ron and Hermione for breakfast. Serena's heart sank when breakfast was over and Harry had not yet showed up. Standing from the table, she trudged back up to the common room, faintly wishing classes would start sooner then later. At least she would have something to keep her mind off of Harry. Once inside her room, she grabbed a hold of her red acoustic guitar and strummed a few random chords. Music was her solace when she was upset and this time was no exception. All she had to do was close her eyes and it came pouring out of her fingers like a waterfall. She didn't even realize it at first that she was strumming out new music. When she snapped back to reality, she smiled and played the song over again. This time she added lyrics to it. She sang softly to the chords:   
  
_Take me away from here  
Save me now from this immortal fear  
I can't break these binds  
That hold me here against my will.  
I know my screams seem silent  
And you can't hear me  
How can you just turn away  
Without a second thought  
  
Don't turn away from me  
I'm falling so fast   
Into a pit of nothingness  
I'm grasping for something I can't reach  
Turn back around and find me again.   
  
Why do you deny me   
The saviour I desire  
And close the door in my face  
I'm bleeding internally  
Being torn apart by every silent word  
This truth drives me into insanity  
When will I find solace  
  
Don't turn away from me  
I'm falling so fast  
Into a pit of nothingness  
I'm grasping for something I can't reach  
Turn back around and find me again  
  
You shut me out from the warmth you emanate  
Leaving me with ice running through my veins  
How can you be so cold?   
When I stand here and offer all of me.   
_  
Serena smiled as she finished her new piece of work and quickly took Hermione's gift and began furiously writing the music onto the compostion paper, she added the lyrics after and smiled again and the finished works. She couldn't wait to show her bandmates and she even felt better that her emotions were now on paper as art. With a heavy sigh she placed the journal aside and started on some of her homework.  
  
Harry laid on his back staring up at the ceiling of his four-poster bed. He had completely ignored Ron when his friend tried to urge him to go down to breakfast. He didn't even pull the curtains back to let in any light. He was still brooding and he didn't care if it was childish. He wanted to be left alone to his thoughts, to think things through and to figure out exactly what he was feeling. He wasn't sure whether or not he could forgive her as easily as everyone wanted him too. She had lied to him after all. Maybe he would have understood better had she been honest with him to start. He couldn't tell now.


	12. Reconciliation

**CELEBRATING 50 REVIEWS!!! WE'RE HALF WAY THERE EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! **

**Ann: You're the best. I love you! You've helped so much**

**Soccer-Bitch: You're the best too!**

**NikkiEvans: Told you there'd be drama! There's more to come. Keep reading.**

**Everyone else: I love you all! Keep reading and reviewing!**

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**The lyrics below are from " The Perfect Drug " by Nine Inch Nails**__

* * *

_I come along but I don't know where you're taking me  
I shouldn't go but you're wrenching dragging shaking me  
turn off the sun pull the stars from the sky  
the more I give to you the more I die  
  
and I want you  
  
you are the perfect drug  
the perfect drug  
the perfect drug  
the perfect drug_

Serena sighed heavily as she listened to her bandmates practice the new song she wrote. It had been two weeks since her fight with Harry and he hadn't even so much as glanced in her direction. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to handle this seperation, and her zombie-like state was beginning to wear thin on her bandmates patience. Not to mention her inattentiveness in classes was causing her usually high grades to drop drastically low. She was losing interest in everything that she was once passionate about. Hermione came to the conclusion that she was utterly love-sick and Serena couldn't deny it any longer.   
  
" SERENA! "   
  
She jumped back to attention at Mickey's voice screaming at her. " What? " she asked.  
  
" What? " he mimicked, annoyed. " We need you to sing now so we can see how the lyrics fit with the music. "   
  
" Oh. Ok. " Serena smiled faintly and stood from her seat, taking her place at the microphone. To there benefit, Dumbledore allowed them to use an empty classroom to practice in. They were planning on giving another concert before going back to America and they needed to practice new material. Serena queued her band and they set off into the new music, waiting for the right time she sang the lyrics, stretching her voice into the ballad, more full of emotion then any other song. She forced back tears as her voice echoed in her head. This song was for Harry and she wanted so badly for him to hear it. As she sang, Serena let herself drift into the land of sorrow, the fight replaying in slow motion again. She'd never felt more pain in her life. Not even after the physical pain Ray had bestowed on her. She snapped back to attention when she heard the door to the classroom open. She prayed that Harry would walk in and they could fix things, but it was Draco. She finished the song, forcing back the disappointment she felt. The blond Slytherin smiled warmly to her and she greeted him softly.   
  
" I just wanted to know when you guys were going to be done with practice. I thought we could talk, you look like you need someone to talk too. " Draco explained.   
  
" I could use that. " Serena smiled gratefully. " Let's call it a day guys. " she told her band.   
  
" Whatever you say, boss lady. " Damien said affectionately. Her bandmates packed up there things and they left her alone with Draco.   
  
" Do you mind if we just stay here? " Serena asked.  
  
" Not at all. " he smiled.  
  
Hermione snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face as he stared off into space. She was trying her level best to be patient with her friend but it was growing old really quick. Harry looked at her in confusion and she let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
" What's your problem? " he asked.   
  
" You're my problem. " she fired at him. " All you do lately is sit in a daze and we can't even talk to you. "   
  
" What is there to talk about? Nothing! " Harry replied, irritated by Hermione's sudden outburst.  
  
" You know very well what there is to talk about. You never once gave Serena the chance to explain things. True, she should have told you about that guy at the beginning but she was scared and tried to hide it. She had every right to be scared. Look how you reacted. " Hermione retorted.  
  
" It's none of your fucking business. " Harry shouted, slamming his fist onto the table. He ignored the glare he recieved from Madame Pince, to angry to care. " My life is my life and the last thing I need is for you to butt in where you don't fucking belong. Don't tell me what I need and what I don't. "   
  
Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as she endured Harry's verbal attack on her. She wasn't trying to be nosy or tell Harry what he should and shouldn't do. Serena and Harry were her friends and she only wanted to see them happy.  
  
" I was just trying to help. " She cried, her tears falling. " I just want to see you two happy again. " She stood and grabbed her things before running out of the library. Harry called her back, immediately feeling bad but it was to late. Again, he had taken out his aggression on the wrong person but what made it worse was that Hermione was one of her best friends.   
  
With a frustrated sigh, Harry shoved his things back into his bag and left the library. He knew that Hermione had meant well and she was right when she said he was wrong. That's what had irritated Harry so much. Hermione was always right about things when he was quick to act. Now he had even more guilt weighing on his conscience. He needed someone to talk to that wasn't a student and he knew just the person to go to.  
  
Hagrid hummed softly to himself as her poured some tea into an unusually large cup. The day was sunny and clear and it brought a smile to the large man's hairy face. He blinked faintly as he heard a knock at his door and trudged across the cabin to answer it. He smiled brightly when looked down to see Harry there.   
  
" Hullo Harry. 'S bin awhile since ya bin here. " he stepped aside to let Harry in. " Well come in. "   
  
" Hi Hagrid. " Harry smiled faintly. He stepped into the house and took a seat in one of the huge chairs. No matter how tall he'd gotten, his feet still didn't touch the ground.   
  
" So, what brings ya here taday? " Hagrid poured Harry some tea and sat down acroos from him.  
  
" Just needed someone to talk to. " Harry said quiely.  
  
" Wouldn't be somthin' ta do wit that pritty little girl you bin seein', right? " Hagrid smiled faintly.  
  
" Actually that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. "   
  
" Well...go on. " Hagrid coaxed, getting comfortable.  
  
" I feel really horrible about what happened. She didn't tell me she had another boyfriend and was trying to break up with him. He sent her a ring on Christmas and asked her to marry him. I totally blew up and didn't give her the chance to explain. Then I found her hugging Malfoy in the halls and lost it again. Malfoy and I took a round out of eachother and then ended up with detention and had our Quidditch privaleges revoked for a month. I haven't talked to her in two weeks and it's killing me. I don't know how to approach her because I am so disgusted with myself for the way I acted. " Harry let the story tumble out of his mouth like a bad taste.   
  
Hagrid looked thoughtfully at Harry for a moment then nodded. " It's sounds ter me that the best way ter handle the situation, is ta go an 'pologize fer yer behavior. Smooths thing over firs' and then let her explain. "   
  
Harry nodded. " That's so much easier said then done. "   
  
" It is but ya got ter do it. " Hagrid said. " Ya ain't bin the same lately. Hermione bin tellin' me she's worried about ya. "   
  
Harry smiled faintly. Leave it to Hermione to convey all her feelings. " That's another thing I have to smooth out first. I blew up at Hermione. Now I gotta go apologize to her. "  
  
Hagrid sighed. " Harry, ya really need ter control tha' temper o' yers. "   
  
" I know. I'm working on it. I promise. " Harry reassured his friend.  
  
" Then all ya need ter do is talk ter Serena and listen ta what she's gotta say. Ya might be surprised. " Hagrid concluded.  
  
Harry nodded and stood from the chair. " Thanks Hagrid. I'll work things out. "   
  
" At a boy. " Hagrid smiled. " Let me know how it goes. "   
  
" I will. " Harry gave a small wave and left Hagrid's cabin. How was it that everyone else could have told him the same thing and he wouldn't have listened, but Hagrid told him something and he listened. Harry pushed the thought aside, not really wanting to dwell on it. He had to find Hermione first.   
  
Harry found her a few minutes later with a little help from Parvati Patil. His fellow Gryffindor had seen Hermione slip into Moaning Myrtles bathroom. With a little hesitation, Harry made his way to the bathroom and made sure no one was watching before slipping inside. He sighed heavily seeing Hermione sit on the floor cross-legged and Myrtle floating near her. The two of them were both in tears while they talked.   
  
" Hermione. What are you doing? " Harry asked, approaching her.   
  
" I needed someone to talk to. " she replied, looking up.  
  
" Hello Harry. " Myrtle called with a teary smile. He always had the chilling idea that Moaning MYrtle fancied him.   
  
" Uh...hi Myrtle. " he replied. He looked back to Hermione. " Listen, I don't think this is the best place for you to be at the moment. I came to apologize. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that and I really want to kick myself in the ass for it. "   
  
Hermione sniffled slightly. " Really? You're admitting that you were being an asshole? "   
  
Harry sucked in a breath but nodded.   
  
" And you're admitting to the fact that you were wrong? In every way so far? " Hermione persisted.  
  
" Hermione. Don't push it. " Harry smiled warmly to her. " I'm sorry. I was wrong. "   
  
Hermione got up off the floor and hugged her friend. " I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be nosy. "  
  
" It's alright. I should have listened. " Harry hugged her back. " I'm going to go talk to Serena now. "   
  
" Serena! " Myrtle shrieked shrilly. " That little cuss that's had your attention now? "   
  
Harry let go of Hermione and nodded. " That's my girlfriend still I hope. "   
  
" Well you best tell her to stay away from this bathroom. " Myrtle warned. With a great shriek, the ghost dived into one of the toilets.   
  
Hermione laughed faintly. " She makes empty threats. Go find Serena and make up with her. "  
  
Harry nodded, kissed his friends cheek and dashed out of the bathroom. He was hoping to find Serena in the classroom her band practiced in. He dodged other students in the hall, ignoring their angry protests as he ran. He finally came skidding to a halt in front of the classroom and opened the door. He breathed heavily from running all over the castle and found Serena sitting with Draco Malfoy, talking. They both jumped when the door was flung open and Harry stumbled inside.   
  
" Jesus Christ, Potter. Haven't you ever heard of a graceful entrance. " Draco sneered slightly.   
  
" Blow...me...Malfoy. " Harry breathed  
  
" I think I'll pass. " Draco stood and smiled to Serena. " I'll let you two talk. See you later. "   
  
Serena smiled and nodded. " Bye Draco. "   
  
Harry waited until Draco left the room, glaring at him before closing the door and walking to Serena. He regained his composure and smiled faintly.   
  
" Hi. "   
  
" Hi. " she replied.  
  
Harry kneeled in front of Serena and took both her hands in his. " Serena I am so sorry for the way that I acted. I never wanted to hurt you this badly and I should have given you the chance to explain. I've been in agony for the past two weeks and I know that you have been as well. Can you please accept my apology and forgive me. I love you more then anything and I want to be with you for as long as you'll allow me too. "   
  
Serena felt tears rise up as she looked deep into Harry's green eyes. She saw every bit of truth from his words in his eyes and hugged the man tightly. " Harry. I love you so much. I want us to be together forever. I didn't tell you about Ray because I didn't want you to worry. He's a nasty person and I am trying like hell to get rid of him. You're my boyfriend. Not Ray. "   
  
The two teens held eachother tightly, crying out pent up tears of angst, happiness and love. For a long time they sat in the classroom, holding eachother. Sometimes talking, sometimes not but just enjoying the feel of eachother and the happiness they brought to eachother. After a while, Harry got up and led Serena into the Room of Requirement and Serena kissed him urgently. He returned the kisses with as much eagerness, having missed them for the past two weeks. The laid on one of the bean bags and slowly undressed eachother, taking in every inch of eachother's body's in the candle lit room. Serena helped him with the protection, and Harry teased her flesh, making her squirm in anticipation. She moaned his name softly and Harry drank it all in. Serena pressed herself against him, letting her know that she as ready as Harry teased the area between her legs. He kissed Serena deeply and pushed into her slowly, wanting to hurt her as little as possible. He felt her body go rigid for a moment and then relax. He broke the kiss and whispered soothing words to her, kissing her neck and ears. She moaned her love and got into rhythm with Harry, her nails scratching at his back faintly, making him moan louder then he wanted too. With one last thrust, Harry released into the latex and felt as if he would collapse. He shivered as he thrust once more and felt Serena arch against him an moan in ecstacy. He panted faintly as he pulled out of her and took the girl into his arms, holding her shivering body against his own.


	13. Lucius Malfoy's Threat

**OH MY GOD!!! TO ALL THE PEOPLE READING MY FANFIC I AM SO UTTERLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SO LONG!!!**

**Everything seemed to go pear shaped in the past two weeks. I have been working and trying to pack and find a new place to live. It's been exhausting. Not to mention my brother is leaving to move to Michigan tomorrow with our dad tears but I finally managed it. I hope you all haven't given up on me because I'll die! Please keep reading and reviewing. I love you all! Again, I am really really sorry. **

**RedTears85**

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**The lyrics below are from " For You " by Staind**__

* * *

_All your insults and your curses make  
Me feel like I'm not a person  
And I feel like I am nothing but  
But you made me so do something  
'Cause I'm fucked up because you are  
Need attention, attention you couldn't give_

_I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you said  
The silence get us nowhere!  
Gets us nowhere way to fast_  
  
The clock above the door ticked the time, counting down the minutes until Draco would have to face his father. He was always nervous about meeting up with his father. It was always endless conversations about joining the Dark Side and pledging his alleigiance to Lord Voldemort. Draco really didn't want to do this. True that due to his upbringing he sometimes couldn't help the thought that the magical community would be better if only purebloods were taught magic but even now he had to stop and think. He took Hermione Granger for example. She was muggleborn yet her intelligence was such that she made a better witch then some of the purebloods he'd met. It perplexed him and he didn't much like making certain revelations like this.   
  
The blond Slytherin shifted uncomfortable in his chair and looked at his surroundings. His father had decided that it would be best that the two of them meet in the Hog's Head. It was a shoddy little pub on the outskirts of Hogsmeade that no respectable witch or wizard would step ten feet within the vacinity. Lucius Malfoy had explained that it made an excellent place for them to talk because no one around would really care. Draco screwed his face up in displeasure at the strangley dressed men and women that inhabited the pub. He shifted again as the door open and a cold breeze swept Lucius Malfoy into the pub. Draco found it ironic how the weather reflected Lucius' aura. Draco stood as his father reached the table that Draco had chosen in a far corner.   
  
" Father, to what do I owe the pleasure? " Draco asked, formally. Manners were a must with his father.   
  
" Draco, good to see that you haven't lost your touch. " Lucius drawled as he seated himself across from Draco.   
  
Draco nodded and sat. " So what's this all about? "   
  
" I came to talk to you about one of the little friends that you've been playing with. " Lucius' eyes turned cold.   
  
" Really? Which friend? Crabbe or Goyle? Perhaps Pansy or Blaise? " Draco's sarcasm was sinking through.   
  
" Watch your tongue boy. " Lucius warned. " As a matter of fact it's neither. It's about the American girl, Serena Skylar. "   
  
Draco's felt the blood drain from his face. " How'd you know about her? "   
  
" Miss Parnkinson had the courtesy of sending me a owl, telling me all about this girl. About the trashy rock music she sings with her trashy friends. How she paraded herself half naked in front of the entire school during a concert. Not to mention, she's a mudblood. "   
  
Draco's head snapped up and he felt his heart jump into his throat. He'd had no idea that Serena was muggleborn. She'd never told him.  
  
" What are you doing making nice with trash. " Lucius demanded.   
  
" What the hell do you know! " Draco stood and slammed his fist onto the table. " Don't you dare call her trash. I had no idea that she was muggleborn but it doesn't matter to me! She's my friend because she doesn't care about my name or my money. She likes me for me. Oh and while I'm thinking on it. I'm not joining the Dark Side. I have more important things to do with my time then try to rule the world. "  
  
Lucius' lips curled into a thing sneer. He wanted nothing more then to curse his son to hell and back at this point and he would have if the place they were at wasn't so public.   
  
" Is that a fact? " the elder Malfoy stood, straightening his clothes. " You listen closely to me Draco. There are people watching you for me and if anything gets back to me that you're still befriending that mudblood then I will see to it personally that you'll regret it. As for joining the Dark Side, you will. Believe me you will. " Lucius' voice was threatening. In a swirl of robes Lucius made his leave of the pub.  
  
Draco stood trembling, he knew his father's threats weren't empty. He also knew that it would be Serena that would be harmed if they continued their friendship. Draco didn't care what happened to him and his father knew that. Frustrated, Draco left the pub and trudged back tp Hogwarts. He had to stop being friends with Serena, to protect her.   
  
Serena tapped the tip of her quill against the parchment below in rhythm to the music that flowed through her headphones. History of Magic was her worst subject and to write an essay for it nearly killed her. The subject bored her into a coma. The common room was dead silent as students studied ferverishly for the N.E.W.T's that were darwing close. Serena had found it hard to concentrate all day because a sense of foreboding settled deep in her stomach. She felt a change of the wind and what might happen, she knew she wasn't going to like one bit. With a sigh, she set the quill down and looked to see Mickey staring at her. She smiled warmly to her friend.  
  
" Wanna take a walk? " he mouthed to her.   
  
She nodded and the two teenagers abandoned their homework and set off through the halls of the castle.   
  
" What's up with you? " Mickey asked. " Is something wrong between you and Harry?   
  
Serena shook her head. " No no, nothing like that. If anything everyday gets better between the two of us. The sex had been great. " she joked.   
  
Mickey screwed up his face. " That was way more then I wanted to ever hear in my life. Besides what basis of comparison do you have? "   
  
" None. I'm assuming. " Serena smiled, then turned serious. " I think it has something to do with Draco. I just don't know what. "  
  
Mickey sighed. " Look, Serena, I've been meaning to talk to you about this kid. I've heard people whispering and just recently I heard a couple of Slytherins talking about Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. It was some fucked up shit that I heard. Malfoy Sr. is a nasty guy. He spends most of his energy trying to seek out innocents to bring to He Who Must Not Be Named. There was even a rumor that he was in Azkaban for awhile, the wizard prison they have here. I don't know if the last part is true but I'd watch out for this kid. You know that old saying like father, like son. "  
  
" Mickey, I really don't think Draco is like that. He told me that he and his father never really got along but that was it. Still, something in his eyes tells me that he's not a bad person at all. Just lost. I think he was mistreated when young. When he spoke about his father his eyes clouded over in almost a fear type of way." Serena explained.  
  
Mickey nodded. " I'm just trying to look out for you little sister. " He wrapped his arm around Serena's shoulders and nuzzled the top of her head.  
  
" Thanks big brother. " Serena replied.   
  
" No problem. "   
  
With that, Mickey started tickling Serena's sides causing her to burst into immdiate giggles. She tried her best to fend her friend off but he had a definate advantage over her. She shrieked with laughter as Mickey caught her against the wall telling her to beg for mercy. Serena would have to be tortured far more then that.   
  
" Serena. "   
  
The tickle match was brought to an abrupt end as Draco's distinguised voice rang through the hall. Serena stood and straigtened her hair and clothes.   
  
" Hey Draco. What's up. " she asked, smiling  
  
" I need to talk to you. "   
  
Serena's smile disappeared at the seriousness in Draco's voice. " Alright. Mickey can we have a few minutes. "   
  
Her friend gave her a concerned look but she nodded reassuringly. That seemed to satisfy him. " I'll be in the common room if you need anything. "   
  
Once he left, Draco took Serena by the arm and led her a few feet down the hall. " Listen, Serena. We need to stop being friends. It kills me but we have to. I can't explain the reasons. "   
  
Serena felt as if she'd been slapped in the face. " What the hell are you talking about? Why? "   
  
" I can't tell you. Just please you have to trust me on this one. " Draco's voice was pleading.   
  
" This is about your father isn't it? He found out I was a muggleborn witch and he hates them. Is that what it is? "  
  
Draco's head drooped but he didn't utter a sound.   
  
" Tell me the truth, Draco! " she shouted at him.  
  
" Serena you don't understand. " Draco snapped his head up. " I have to protect you this way. He's not a forgiving man and I don't want you hurt. "   
  
" So this is how it has to be huh? You're going to let him run your life? Let him tell you who to be and who to be friends with? When's it going to be enough? When are you going to grow some balls and stand up to him? Tell him you're not going to be his shadow? " Serena cried.  
  
" Serena..." he couldn't finish, Serena cut him off.   
  
" Don't give me excuses Draco Malfoy. If you're going to stop being friends with me because your daddy told you too, then you're nothing more then a pussy! " Serena turned on her heel and flew down the hall, tears streaming down her face. She loved Draco as a pal and now he never wanted to talk to her again. She couldn't believe it.   
  
Draco let out a frustrated cry and slammed his fist into the wall repeatedly until his knuckles bled. It was so goddamn unfair and now he's just lost one of the best people he'd ever met in his life. He sank to his knees and cried as he cradled his bruised and bleeding hand. He wanted to be his own person and tell his father to fuck himself, but the threat of death laid a blanket of ice over Draco like never before. Even to this day he didn't understand why his mother, Narcissa, chose to live in such fear. He thought about that, he knew that she stayed for Draco. Lucius had made if perfectly clear that should in the event of Narcissa leaving, he would have custody of Draco. Narcissa had loved Lucius once and had told Draco that. She'd told him that as Voldemort came to power, Lucius became obssessed with the idea of a wholly pureblood world. It was then that he had changed and built a cold exterior to the wife he'd once adored. Draco wiped his tears away and stood, walking around the castle aimlessly. He knew he had to protect Serena, but perhaps he was doing such in entirely the wrong way.


	14. Draco's Thoughts

**YAY LOOK ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! THANKS TO ALL THOSE READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Ann: Thank you for the long review. As for the Malfoy thing, I am a Malfoy fan. I can honestly see that he could have some good in him. I do. For some unknown reason that might be beyond everyone else. I do want to teach English actually. I am so glad that you like this. It's nice to know I am doing well.**

**GreenVines: Guitar strumming...hmmm...my suggestion is to look online for tabs and sheet music. Sorry I can't be more help. **

**Jay123: What are you? Twelve? I don't appreciate the prejudice remark you made in the reviews. You're comment had no relevance whatsoever to my story and I also don't appreciate your childish comment on rock music. You must not know what it is to be an adult or your comment would have had more maturity to it. Please do not post again or I will take matters to another level. I DO NOT tolerate prejudice and belittling comments. This goes for everyone!**

**Soccer-Bitch and Nikki Evans: Thank you so much!**

**Pyrate Girl: I really enjoy all of your reviews. Thanks.**

**greenrock: Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Everyone enjoy this chapter!**

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**The lyrics below are from " Brackish " by Kittie**__

* * *

_Sit and watch me burn..  
She's led to believe, that it be ok,  
Look at your face, scarred in dismay,  
But times have changed, and so have you..  
I think I'd rather crucify then learn  
(Take so much away from inside you, makes no sence,   
you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to lean on, be strong!)_  
  
Since breaking off his friendship with Serena, Draco had become even more reclused from the world around him. The happy chatter of the students that surrounded him was a dull drone that buzzed in his head like a nagging headache. On top of it all, he spent much of his time looking over his shoulder for anyone that might be watching him. He felt that he had to sensor everything for fear of it getting back to his father. He couldn't even talk to Blaise Zambini anymore, one person that Draco had always trusted a lot. He didn't suspect that Blaise had become one of his fathers many minions but he was fearful that Blaise would get caught in the cross fire somewhere. He'd already hurt Serena, he didn't want to hurt anymore people.   
  
The quiet week that passed he'd found useful for some deep self-analyzation. What he thought about, he didn't like. He thought about the past six years spent at Hogwarts as a bully and it made him faintly ill. He wondered why he felt he had to torture fellow students, why the facade he's laid down in front of everyone was so important. He was soon able to answer himself. He thought he was weak. Much weaker then many of the people he knew, and that was not something a Malfoy could be. For years, he had the idea of supremacy drilled into his skull and only upon the last year had Draco started to think for himself, gaining his own ideals and morals that were a universe apart from his fathers. How to escape his father's tyrannical grip on Draco was now the puzzling question. It was simple, either follow regime or die. Draco wasn't sure which was the worse fate.   
  
Draco sighed and rummaged through his trunk late at night, looking for the one thing that no one knew about, his journal. Finally after several minutes he pulled the leather bound black book from it's hiding place and sprawled it out over the comforter of his bed. He dipped his quill in the ink bottle and dated the top of the page. He let his thoughts spill onto the parchment...  
  
_Dear Journal,  
  
The quiet of the world seems to be suffocating more and more each day. This morning I looked in the mirros and didn't even recognize my own reflection. The once healthy looking, bright child had vanished and a gaunt, tired adolescent stared back at me. I feel as though I have aged twenty years in one and the dark thoughts swirling in the mist of my mind are starting to break through, no longer willing to stay dormant.   
  
I spoke with my father recently. He'd discovered my friendship with Serena Skylar and that she was a muggleborn witch. I hadn't known that myself until he'd mentioned it and even afterwards I didn't feel any different about this wonderful girl that stepped into my life totally by accident. I can honestly say that she is one of the best people I have ever met and that it truly saying something. Of course, my father had to ruin everything and threatened to make me regret things if I continued befriending a muggleborn. To my sincere displeasure I was forced to give up one of the most fulfilling thing of my short life. It's already been a week and I haven't even glanced at the girl in case someone could be watching. If this is the only way I have to protect her, then so be it.   
  
What is it going to take for me to stand up for what I believe in and make that clear to anyone who cares. Especially someone like Lucius Malfoy. Why do I have to share the same morals and ideals that he has just because I was born with the name Malfoy? The way it works, I have two choices. Join the Death Eaters or die. Am I truly ready to accept either fate? I can save my life by becoming something I emphatically do not want to become or dying for what I believe to be true about myself? Why should a boy of seventeen even have to make this decision. All I really want is a normal life where things are less complicated. I'd like to be able to wake up in the morning and not dread what the day will bring, but to wake with a smile and know that I will be ok and the people that love me won't abandon me or try to kill me. I guess this is asking to much isn't it? The hand of cards I was dealt was bad and I must learn to accept that above all things. I will find a way to make it through, even if I have to become a memory of the world that once knew me.   
  
Draco_  
  
With that last thought, Draco shut his journal and returned it to it's sanctuary. He pulled the curtains of his four poster shut just as the door opened and Crabbe and Goyle lumbered around the room, getting ready for bed. The blond pulled his blankets tight around his thing body let his eyes flutter shut. Everything would be alright.   
  
A chilling breeze whipped over Serena as she wandered along the corridor of the castle, one her way back to the common room. It sent a chill down her spine and almost instantaneously, gooseflesh appeared on her pale flesh. Something was coming. Something bad.   
  
" Serena, you ok? " Harry asked soothingly, gripping her hand lightly. He'd been kind enough to walk her back to her common room.  
  
" Yeah fine. " she replied distractedly.  
  
" Are you really? " Harry coaxed.   
  
" No not really. I just haven't been feeling right the past couple of days. " Serena admitted. " I keep getting these feelings that somethings coming. Either I get really cold or nauseated. I can't tell what though. I almost feel like I'm being watched, followed even. "   
  
Harry nodded thoughtfully at his girlfriend. He'd silently hoped that the end of Draco Malfoy would make Serena's sudden disposition better. Apparently, he'd been wrong.  
  
" Anything I can help you with? "   
  
Serena smiled lovingly to Harry. " Just keep being the best boyfriend in the world. "   
  
Harry laughed and kissed the tip of Serena's nose gently. " Of course. "   
  
The two teens reached the entrance for Serena's common room and exchanged a long goodnight before splitting up. Serena laid in bed that night, unable to sleep. What had her so uneasy?


	15. Introductions Of the Worst Kind

**OOO WEE!!! Another chapter is up! Due to all your lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It all just came to mind as I was writing.**

**Ann: As always...I love you! You're the best. I know things have been hectic but they will work out. I have faith in it. Keep reading. I know you like this story. **

**Jay: Like I am actually going to take the time and money to go all the way to Colorado just to argue with you. I don't recall ever saying that you couldn't have an opinion on music. What I was upset about is that you so blantantly remarked predjudicely about " the stuff the blacks listen to. " That and that you decided to call everyone who listened to rock music fags. By all means, have an opinion but all I ask is that you be mature about your comments and take into consideration other's opinions. No one is forcing you to read this story and I apologize if I offend you with it but that's just the way it is. That's the last I will say to you. Please do not leave anymore reviews. **

**To all the rest! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANK YOU! **

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**The lyrics below are from " Aerials " by System of A Down**__

* * *

_Aerials, in the sky,  
When you lose small mind,  
You free your life.  
Aerials, so up high,  
When you free your eyes,  
Eternal prize.  
Aerials, in the sky,  
When you lose small mind,  
You free your life.  
Aerials, so up high,  
When you free your eyes,  
Eternal prize.   
_  
The night of the full moon brought all the answers to Serena's questions into the light. Pharaoh arrived late that night in the common room amongst the studying students with a note attached to his leg. Serena smiled warmly to her owl and fed him a few owl treats before he took off for the owlery. She wondered who would be sending her a letter this late as she tore open the envelope. She immediately went rigid as she read the one line in a very familiar hand writing.   
  
_I'm coming to Hogwarts._  
  
Serena felt the breath catch in her throat and she crumpled the paper into a tight fist, drawing the attention of her friends. The blinked simultaneously as Serena shook with rage. What was he doing? Why did he insist on torturing her so?  
  
" Serena? What's wrong? " Leah asked, coming to her side.   
  
Serena shook her head and handed the note to Leah. She uncrumpled it and read it quickly. " It's from Ray? " Serena nodded dully.   
  
" He's coming here. He's coming to put me through even more hell. It's not really me I'm worried about this time. It's Harry. I know he's going to try and hurt Harry. " Serena choked, shivering profusely. " What do I do now? "   
  
" I think you should go to Dumbledore. Tell him that someone is harrassing you. I'm sure he'll find some way to protect you and Harry. " Damien said reasonably.  
  
Serena nodded slowly. Maybe that was the best idea at the moment. She knew that she would have to talk to Harry first. Let him know so he could keep his guard up. She stood from the chair and threw the note into the trashcan.   
  
" I'll talk to you guys later. I'm going to talk to Harry first. "   
  
With that she left the common room and strode quickly down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room. The feeling of foreboding that had settled in her stomach the past week buzzed like an insect and Serena was dying to squash it. Why would Ray waste his time coming all the way to Hogwarts just to be a nuissance. Something about that didn't seem exactly right and she was determined to figure out what Ray's actual motive was. She sighed in relief to see that Neville Longbottom was coming out of the common room just as she arrived.  
  
" Hey Neville. Mind if I go in and talk to Harry? " Serena forced a warm smile.  
  
" Not at all. " Neville smiled back, holding the picture frame.  
  
Serena gave a quick thanks and rushed inside the common room. She scanned the room of students, finally spotting Harry studying with Ron and Hermione. She dodged and jumped over students that were sprawled across the floor studying and touched Harry's shoulder lightly, startling him.  
  
" Sorry. " She said quietly. " We need to talk. It's an emergency. "   
  
Harry caught his breath and nodded. He said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and followed Serena out of the common room. Serena led them out of the castle and into the courtyard where no one was near. The cold was biting as the two teenagers sat on one of the stone benches.   
  
" What's so important that we had to come all the way out here for you to talk to me? " Harry asked, tightening his jacket.   
  
" I got a note from Ray. He's coming to Hogwarts. That's all that it said but it sounds bad. I don't think that he's coming just to see me. " Serena said quickly.  
  
Harry nodded slowly. " Alright. So he's coming all the way here from America just to bother you. "  
  
" That's just it. " Serena retorted. " I don't think that's just it. There has to be some alterior motive as to why he's coming here. "   
  
" Serena are you sure it's just not an empty threat? How would he get here? " Harry asked.  
  
" I don't know, Harry! I don't know how he would get here but he never makes empty threats. Never once has he threatened me and not followed through with it. " Serena's voice was pleading and Harry found he could do nothing but be defeated by it.  
  
" Alright alright. So say that he is coming here. For what purpose? " Harry asked cautiously.  
  
Serena shook her head. " I can only think that he would come here...to get to you. "   
  
Harry sighed softly. Another person to add to the list. " I see. " he sighed heavily. " Well what should we do? "   
  
" I think the best thing for us to do is go to Dumbledore. Tell him the situation and then see what he has to say. " Serena replied.  
  
" Well then, let's do it. " Harry smiled faintly at the girl as he stood. He took hold of her hand as a sudden rush of wind blasted them violently. Harry took Serena in his arms to shield her from the cold and he watched as two figures appeared from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. What the fuck? That was all Harry could think of as the two silohuetted figures approached them ominously. It wasn't long before the figures were caught in the moonlight and Harry instantly recognized one of them as Lucius Malfoy. The other person Harry didn't recognize but he was sure that this had to be Ray.   
  
" Well if it isn't the infamous Harry Potter and his lovely girlfriend, Miss Skylar. What a pleasure it is to see you both on this beautiful moonlit night. " Lucius drawled. The boy next to him smirked casually.   
  
Harry immediatly moved to be in front of Serena. " What do you want, Malfoy? "   
  
" Now is that anyway to talk to your elders, boy? " Lucius feigned hurt.   
  
" When the elder is you, then I'd say it's damn appropriate. " Harry growled, standing over Serena protectively.   
  
The half smile vanished from Lucius' face. " No matter. The real purpose of tonights excursion is that I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Harry Potter meet Ray Atkins. Miss Skylar's fiance. "   
  
" Fiance? " Serena shrieked. " Do you see a fucking ring? " She held out her hand to expose a bare ring finger. " I chucked that piece of shitty metal into the fire, where it belongs! "  
  
Ray stepped up. " Serena why would you do something like this to me. You know I've done nothing but love you since the first day we started dating. " Ray's voice was dripping with artificial sweetner and it made Harry was to vomit all over him.   
  
" Love me! " Serena stepped out from behind Harry. " You call mentally and physically abusing me love? You call leaving my mind and skin marred with scars love? What fucking planet are you from Raymond? "  
  
Ray didn't answer but instead reached out like a snake and grasped Serena's wrist in his hand. He pulled the less stronger girl towards him and held her tightly.   
  
" Is it appropriate to treat your finace like that, Serena? You're mine and I am going to make sure that it stays that way. " With his free hand, Ray pulled his wand from inside his robes and pointed it at Harry. Harry was to quick for him though and already had his wand out. He disarmed Ray before the other boy had time to realize what had happened. Ray let out a roar of frustration and let Serena go, diving for his wand. He retrieved it and threw a stunning spell at Harry. Harry easily sent the countercurse from his wand and was unharmed. Lucius chuckled behind them.  
  
" Now children really? Is that how it's really done. Simple, unuseful stunning spells. " Lucius smirked as Serena tried to dodge around him to help Harry and he caught a hold of her around the waist. He pointed his wand at the girls temple and she let out a moan of fear. " Now Potter, the choice is simple. You or the girl. "   
  
" What the fuck kind of choice is that? You'll kill her anyways just to make sure she can't contaminate your son. She's been changing his mind and you can't stand that. " Harry shouted. " Do you really think I am that fucking stupid? "   
  
" Sometimes you could have fooled me. Like when you went rushing about to save the poor, pathetic Sirius Black from death when it was a mere dream. " Lucius laughed wickedly.   
  
Something snapped inside of Harry that hadn't snapped since he was fifteen years old. His childish anger came flooding back to him and the irrational thinking that he had worked so hard to control burst forward against the walls of his body. How dare this man laugh at Sirius' death in front of Harry. How dare he. Harry was lunging at the man when a sudden streak of blond flew through the air before he could even touch Lucius and knocked the older man to the ground, Serena in tow. Panting heavily, Draco Malfoy stood, his eyes blazing with anger as he locked his father into a full body bind. Lucius Malfoy cursed loudly.   
  
" You'll regret this boy! Mark my word! Your days are limited! " the man screamed.   
  
Draco spat on the ground next to his father in response and then turned to Ray. " You have any more business here, Atkins? How stupid can you be, joining up with the likes of my father? "   
  
" The question is, Malfoy. Do you have any business being here. " Ray snarled, raising his wand. Again, his opponent was to quick for him and Ray was sent spiraling through the air from a hex that Draco sent at him.   
  
Harry picked Serena up off the ground as Draco dealth with Ray, putting him in the same bind that his father was in. Harry hugged his girlfriend gently as a few tears slid down her cheeks. Voices broke the silence as Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape came out of the castle to aid the students there. Draco turned to Serena still panting.  
  
" Are you alright? " he asked calmly.  
  
Serena nodded and ran to hug Draco tightly. " Thank you so much. Does this mean were friends again? "   
  
" That it does. " Draco hugged Serena and smiled. " Friends forever. "   
  
The two released eachother and Harry came up and slapped Draco on the back in appreciating. " Thanks. You're a lifesaver. " Harry smiled even thought it killed him to do so.  
  
Draco merely nodded and gave a small smile. " Anytime. "   
  
The three students watched as Snape and Dumbledore dragged Ray and Lucius into the castle to be taken care of. McGonagall delivered her usual speech before sending the three off to bed for the night. Draco was later that night to find out that he was being put under a protection program from Dumbledore. This helped the Slytherin sleep a little more soundly then he had in weeks. Things were going to be alright.


	16. Revelation

**Hello all my readers! Another chapter, another chapter. This is more of a filler chapter so it's kind of boring in my opinion but necessary for latter chapters. Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing I love you all.**

**For all of you who read my last store " Summer Breeze ", you were expecting there to be a sequel to that story and honestly I was going to write one but I thought about it and this story has gotten almost twice the reviews that the other one got and to me it would be pointless for me to write a sequel when not nearly half the people have reviewed it. To all those who hoped for a sequel, I apologize. Maybe this one will have a sequel.**

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**The lyrics below are from " Inside Out " by Eve 6**__

* * *

_The tick tock of the  
clock is painful All sane and logical I want to  
tear it off the wall I hear words and clips and  
phrases I think sick like ginger ale My stomach  
turns and I exhale_

_I would swallow my pride I would choke on the  
rhines But the lack thereof would leave me  
empty inside I would swallow my doubt turn it  
inside out find nothing but faith in nothing  
Want to put my tender heart it in a blender Watch  
it spin round to a beautiful oblivion Rendezvous  
then I'm through with you_

The following night at dinner, Dumbledore called all the students to attention before their evening meal for an announcement.

" I'd like to announce that in honor to our American students this year, Hogwarts will be holding a ball in two weeks time. There will be a feast in their honor as well and it will be a formal event. Everyone third year and above are welcomed to attend and anyone younger then that may attend only if invited and accompanied by and older student. Thank you. " The headmaster took his seat as cheers bursted through the Great Hall. The last dance they had was in Harry's fourth year, the Yule Ball.

" Harry, it's exciting. " Serena exclaimed, calling her boyfriend back to attention. " A ball. It's been a long time since I've been to one. They don't hold them very often at our school. "

Harry smiled thoughtfully. " Oh really? And who are you planning on taking as your date? "

" Oh I'm not sure. " she smirked. " Maybe Draco will ask me. " Serena definately knew how to get under Harry's skin.

" I think not. " He retorted. " Would you like to be my date, Miss Skylar? "

" I believe I would, Mr. Potter. " Serena kissed Harry's cheek and turned to the food that had just appeared on the table. The two teens tucked into the food and Harry tried hard to ignore the delighted squeals of Parvati Patil and Lavendar Brown. Harry had taken Parvati as his date to the Yule Ball and she hadn't been impressed. Harry had spent the majority of the time sitting with Ron and ignoring Parvati to the best of his ability. Finally, she got tired of him and went to find a new dance partner. He'd felt bad afterwards but his pride had been to thick to allow an apology. Things were different this year. He was going to make sure that Serena had the best time ever.

Serena smiled and allowed her eyes to wander over to the Slytherin table where Draco sat apart from the rest of the students, brooding. She sighed faintly and wished the blond would smile more often. It made him ten times more attractive then what he already was. She faintly wondered if Draco would even go to the ball and with who. She intended to find out.

After dinner she kissed Harry and told him she would catch up with him later. She waited until Draco was behind the rest of the Slytherins before grabbing his shoulder lightly causing him to jump faintly. He spun around with wide eyes.

" What the hell! "

" Draco chill out. It's just me. " Serena replied, eyeing him slightly. " Why are you so paranoid? "

" Wouldn't you be too if you knew your father was out to kill you? " Draco breathed, running a hand through his hair.

" I guess so but you know that Dumbledore will protect you. " Serena pointed out.

Draco nodded and offered her a faint smile. " So what do I owe this pleasure? "

" I wanted to know if you're going to the ball. I already have a date but I hope you go. I'll save a dance for you. " Serena smiled.

" I wasn't planning on it. I really don't have anyone that I want to ask. " Draco sighed.

" That's bullshit. Remember at the very beginning of the year, you told me there was a girl you liked but you wouldn't give me her name. Why not ask her? "

Draco blushed faintly. " I can't. There's no way in hell that the girl I like would go with me. Besides, she's already seeing someone. "

" Who! Just tell me who and then maybe I can help you out. It's worth a shot and you know you can trust me to not say anything. " Serena urged gently.

Again, Draco sighed as he fidgetted with a button on his robe. " You're going to think I'm utterly crazy. "

" Go on. "

" Hermione Granger. " Draco spat out quickly.

" WHAT?! No fucking way! " Serena's eyes were wide had half-dollars as she stared at Draco. Draco

Malfoy, the son and heir of the most muggleborn despising man in the wizarding world, was in love with a muggleborn. This was to rich for Serena and she wanted to shout it out to the entire school. Fortunately, her loyalty as a friend to Draco stopped her from that and she forced herself to calm down.

" Hermione Granger. Why didn't I think of that. She's smart and caring, she's beautiful. There's just one little problem. She's with Ron and if Harry ever found out that I broke up his best friend's relationship so she can date you. He'd slaughter me. " Serena sighed heavily.

" I'm not asking you to help me, Serena. I love that you'd be willing but I understand the circumstances and I'm definately not going to put you in that sort of predicament. " Draco said, softly. " Just forget I said anything. "

" Draco- " Serena started but he bid her goodnight and turned to walk away. Serena knew better then to follow him while he was thinking. She wished that it had been someone else that Draco had fallen in love with. Why Hermione Granger? Why Ron's girlfriend? As much as she loved Draco and wanted him to be happy she couldn't risk breaking Ron's heart be stealing his girlfriend away from him for his enemy. On top of that, it would be a sure end to her relationship with Harry and she was in no way, shape or form going to risk that. Not with what precious little time they had left.

Brooding faintly, Serena turned on her heel and stalked back to her common room. She needed to practice for a while, write a new song, anything to get her mind off of this new revelation.


	17. Split

**Thank you once again to all my lovely readers. I adore all of you. This will be the last chapter written for a couple of days. I shall be attending Anime Festival Orlando 5 (AFO5) this weekend and I won't be returning until Sunday night. Ann, I hope to see you and Rachel there. We're all gonna have fun. Sorry about the delay guys. I need to give my brain a rest. Hope you all enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**The lyrics below are from " The Reason " by Hoobastank**__

* * *

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Over the next couple of days, Serena racked her brain of all possibilities for a date for Draco to the ball, to no avail. She didn't know anyone that Draco would be even remotely interested in. She knew that Pansy Parkinson was trying in vain to get Draco to go with her and he refused every time. One time, Serena thought her head was going to pop when Draco refused her for the thousandth time. She turned purple and clenched her hands into fists before stalking off. As hard as Serena tried, she couldn't help but laugh at the persistent girl.  
  
It wasn't until almost a week later that things seem to be going the way that Draco wanted them too. Serena found a hysterical Hermione in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. She'd just been passing by when she heard sobs coming from the other side of the door. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Serena entered the bathroom and saw Hermione crying by one of the sinks.  
  
"Hermione? Are you ok? "Serena asked cautiously.  
  
Hermione's sobs stopped immediately. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm not feeling very well. "  
  
"Are you sure? Is there anything you want to talk about? "Serena asked softly, stepping up next to her friend. "Did something happen between you and Ron? "  
  
Her question was answered by Hermione breaking out into a fresh round of tears. "It's awful, Serena. I must be awful. "She choked.  
  
"What happened? What makes you think that? "  
  
"I told Ron that I felt he was too clingy. That sometimes I just wanted some "me "time. He was so upset that he told me that if that's how I felt then that's how he must be. He said that it would be better off if we broke up. "  
  
Serena blinked. "Over something that petty?"  
  
"It's not just that. Things haven't been going well for the past couple of months. We've been fighting all the time and even our sex life has gone to hell. There's no love or passion behind it anymore like there used to be. "  
  
Serena nodded. "I see. Don't you think there's anyway you two can work things out? "  
  
Hermione shook her head gravely. "No. I think it might be for the best. We're just so opposite. "  
  
"I'm really sorry, Hermione. Really I am. "Serena sighed heavily and hugged her friend. She truly did feel sorry for her friend but at the same time she thought that things couldn't have happened at a better time. "Why don't you go lie down for a while? Want me to walk with you? It might do you some good to get a nap. "  
  
Hermione nodded and her sobs lessened some. She looked pathetic in this sad state. Serena was shocked that Hermione had cried this much. She never let anyone see her in what she considered to be a weak state of mind. Still, Serena couldn't help but not want to lend a sympathetic ear to Hermione.  
  
"I guess I won't be attending the ball this year. "Hermione said, quietly.  
  
"I wouldn't go as far as to say that, Hermione. "Serena wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder and led her back to the common room.  
  
"Why do you say that? "  
  
"Well I know someone that is very interested in you and would love to escort you to the ball. "Serena smiled faintly.  
  
"Who? "Hermione questioned, incredulously.  
  
"All shall be revealed in time. "Serena promised.  
  
She brought Hermione to her bed and pulled the blankets up to Hermione's chin. "Get some rest. I'll check on you in a little bit, alright? "  
  
Hermione nodded and settled in under the blankets. It only took but a few seconds before Hermione's breathe regulated. That let Serena know that she was asleep. She left the room quietly and then bounded down the hall to find Draco. She felt guilty about doing this but she felt she owed it to Draco. After all, he had fought his own father and put his life at risk on her behalf. It took almost twenty minutes before she found Draco on the other side of the lake, sitting on a log with his nose stuck in a book. She skipped merrily along the lake's edge and plopped down next to the Slytherin, causing him to jump from being startled.  
  
"Jesus. Can't you let someone know when you're coming? You're going to be the death of me. "Draco smiled.  
  
"Oh and what an honor that would be. "Serena retorted playfully. "I come bearing good news, dear friend. "  
  
"And what would that good news be? "He asked, closing his book and setting it on the log next to him.  
  
"I've come to tell you that the couple that once consisted of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger has ceased to exist. She is now totally free to date again. "  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Don't joke with me, Serena. "  
  
" I'm not joking. I found her bawling her eyes out in the bathroom. I guess they broke up because they are total opposites. "Serena explained. "What I am trying to say...is that you like her and she's single. So give it a couple of days and then ask her to the ball. "  
  
"You honestly think she'll say yes? I've been one of her best friends arch nemesis since we started school. "Draco pointed out.  
  
"That's true but Hermione also believes that people can change. Start slowly and then work your way up. She'll say yes. I promise. "Serena smiled and stood. "Just ask her. You know you want too. "  
  
With that, Serena turned on her heel and walked off, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts. She'd only gotten a few feet away when she felt someone grab her elbow. She spun around, getting ready to curse out whoever it was when she realized it was Harry. A furious looking, Harry.  
  
"Harry, hi. "Serena smiled innocently. "What's wrong? "  
  
"You, me, the common room. Now. "Harry breathed angrily.  
  
This can't be good. Serena thought as she allowed Harry to lead her back into the castle and up to her common room. She silently thanked the Gods that no one else seemed to be present in the room.  
  
"Alright, what's this all- "she didn't get to finish.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? "Harry practically shouted at her. "How could you even think about hooking Hermione up with a Malfoy. "  
  
"Harry, calm down? "He wouldn't.  
  
"No fucking way! I thought you were Ron's friend. How could you betray him like this? "Harry kept on his rant until Serena's bored expression quieted him.  
  
"Are you quite finished? "She asked, irritated. "May I be allowed to explain? "  
  
Harry nodded stiffly.  
  
"Thank you. Now I don't know what Ron may have told you, but I found Hermione in hysterics in the bathroom. She told me it was Ron who decided that they should break up because of their differences. Now a couple of days ago, Draco told me that he had a crush on Hermione. He'd actually been admiring her from a distance. I told him that there was no way that I could even think about breaking them up because I knew it would infuriate you. So I left well enough alone and I have been beating my brains out trying to find someone suitable for Draco to take to the ball. It just so happened that Hermione and Ron should break up so I told Draco. I owe him a lot more then that for risking his neck and saving my life. I do feel sad for Hermione and even a twinge of guilt but I want all of my friends to be happy. Including Ron. He will find someone else as well. "Serena crossed her arms. "I'm finished. "  
  
Harry hung his head slightly. "I still don't think its right. I don't think he'll ever be able to change who he is. "  
  
" Then it's a risk that we all should be willing to take. True, not everyone can change but I believe Draco had a good heart. I think he would treat Hermione like a goddess and that's what she needs. He likes her, his whole idea of muggleborn witches had almost been annihilated. I'm working on that as well. Please, just trust me. Can you do that? "  
  
Harry hesitated for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, I trust you. Ron's not going to be happy about this. "  
  
" That's his problem. He's the one that decided to call it quits with her. "Serena smiled. "A girl has to move on someday. "  
  
Serena walked up to her boyfriend and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Speaking of girls, I'd like to rendezvous in the Room of Requirement tonight with a certain Gryffindor Seeker. "  
  
Harry smiled brightly. "Anything you want. "  
  
"Ten o'clock tonight then. "Serena left one last teasing kiss on Harry's lips before leaving the common room. She felt naughty for doing that to Harry but he was to enticing to her. She just had to tease him. 


	18. Mission Complete

**Hello all my lovely readers. Alright I am back from AFO and I am posting again. My trip was great and I hope everyone had a great weekend as well. Thanks to everyone who is still reviewing. You know I appreciate it. **

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**The lyrics below are " Behind Blue Eyes " by Limp Bizkit**

**The reason I posted the enitre song on here is because I really feel as though it's Draco's theme song. I liked it and I don't particularly like Limp Bizkit but I love this song. **__

* * *

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies_

_No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

_Discover l.i.m.p. say it [x4]  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies_

_No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes._

Time ticked slowly until the end of Arithmany class and Draco was squirming in his seat. Today would be the day, the day he asked Hermione to be his date to the ball. He'd admired Hermione for some time now and it wasn't until he became friends with Serena did he have the courage to step up to his feelings. He knew there was no turning back, Serena had made sure of that. As soon as the professor dismissed class, Draco shot out the door like a bullet and ran down the hall to Hermione's afternoon class. He prayed that she wasn't going to be with anyone, especially Ron or Harry. He crept along the wall and stood on the bricks that were opposite of the door. His palms were sweaty and his heart raced, threatening to stop at any given time. He couldn't lose his nerve, what was this? A Malfoy being nervous? It was unfathomable. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he caught sight of Hermione in the sea of students passing by. Swiftly he walked up behind her and gently grabbed her elbow.

"Can we talk? "He said smoothly, not losing some of his arrogance.

Hermione's eyes were wide with shock. "What do you want, Malfoy? "

"Two minutes. That's all I want. "Draco replied.

"What makes you think I should give you the time of day? "Hermione retorted.

Draco sighed softly, " You have a good heart and you have that entire philosphy of giving people a second chance. "

Hermione looked stumped for a moment but then nodded and allowed Draco to lead her into a more secluded part of the hallway. He reassured Hermione that no one would pay them any mind.

"Alright, Malfoy. What's this all about? "Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. She'd had to many experiences with Malfoy and she knew that she should tread lightly around him.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something. Something I am sure that you will say no too. First, I want you to know that I am truly sorry for my behavior the past six years. It was wrong and I understand that. I am willing to admit my faults. I especially shouldn't have called you a mudblood. That was really horrible and I hope you can forgive me for that. Can you? "Draco sounded almost desperate.

Hermione could do nothing more then blink and the blond that stood in front of her. Since when did Draco Malfoy, of all people, come begging for forgiveness. What was this changed that coursed through his mind and body. Hermione looked into Draco's steel grey eyes. They were still cold, but Hermione saw something in them that she'd never seen before. Truth and desperation. Could it be that Lucius Malfoy had pushed his son so much into believing his morals that Draco had come to terms with the error of his ways? Hermione couldn't be sure that it was the reason alone but she believed that a person's eyes were the windows to their souls and she saw something new. A new made over soul. How could she not forgive him.

"Yes, Malfoy. I forgive you. "She said finally.

Draco sighed in relief. "Great! That's great. Now, what I really wanted to talk to you about is that we're both single and we don't have dates to the ball. I was wondering if...maybe you would like to be my date. "

Hermione took a moment to comprehend the words the came quickly tumbling out of Draco's mouth. She couldn't help but smile. She couldn't deny the fact that he was gorgeous and now he seemed so different. Still she was weary.

"How do I know if this isn't some scheme that you've concocted with your nasty little friends. A way to render me helpless and embarrass me in front of the entire student body? "Her tone was almost malevolent and it made Draco wince.

"It's not like that. I barely talk to any of them anymore and believe it or not, I have admired you for quite some time now. I was to chicken shit to say anything to you until now. Serena helped me with that. "Draco explained.

Suddenly the pieces fit. Draco was the boy Serena had been talking about. Somehow she felt that if Serena could trust Draco then maybe she should give him the chance.

"Alright Malfoy. I'll be your date to the ball but allow me to warn you that if you even so much as consider hurting or embarrassing me, then I will make sure that you regret your existence. "Hermione smiled faintly.

Draco's face broke out into a genuine smile that made him even better looking that what he was. Hermione nearly melted on the spot.

"This is great. So I'll meet you by the doors of the Great Hall at eight o'clock? "

Hermione nodded. " I'll see you then. Have a good day, Malfoy.

She turned to go. " Hermione wait. "Draco yelled after her. To his relief she turned around. "Please call me Draco. "

"Goodbye, Draco. "

Draco could barely control his excitement as he nearly skipped down the hall to his next class. He felt that a huge weight had been lifted off his chest and he was free to do anything. He didn't even care what his father might think when he found out and he knew that his mother was an understanding woman. He had no worries. Everything was going just right.

That night at dinner, Serena took her usual seat next to Harry with a big grin on her face. Harry raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend as she piled food on her plate. It still amazed him how much the girl could eat and not gain an ounce.

"What are you so happy about? "He asked finally.

Serena shrugged heartily. "Let's just say the mission is complete. "

Harry sighed heavily. He knew exactly what that meant. Malfoy had invited Hermione to the ball and she had happily accepted. Oh he dreaded the moment when Ron found out. He wanted to be far, far away from the vacinity of Hogwarts when that happened. He looked to his best friend with sad eyes. He was chatting happily with Leah, whom he'd asked to the ball but he knew that Ron was still aching inside from his break up with Hermione. Serena and Harry had not objected to Ron and Leah attending the ball together but they had had the common sense to warn them both. Leah knew what pain Ron was going through and had wanted no more then a platonically good time at the ball. She wasn't stupid enough to expect anything more. Harry sighed again and turned to his plate, pushing the food on it around for a minute. Maybe it wasn't his problem at all and he shouldn't worry about it. However, as soon as Ron heard the news he was going to go ballistic and how could Harry lie and say he knew nothing. The only defense he could think of was that Serena, Hermione and Draco were their own people and he can't control their actions. That at least was the truth. Still, it didn't ease his mind. Finally, he decided to put his mind off of that topic and ate dinner quietly. After all, something was coming that he was dreading above all other things. Serena was going home soon.


	19. Ron's Anger and Hermione's Ultimatum

**Again! Thank you so much to all my readers! I've almost hit 100 and I am very pleased with that. Sadly this story is going to come to an end soon! Never fear however I have some wonderful plans for this couple. You know I won't fail you!**

**Pirate Gyrl: **I am so pleased that you are one of my reviewers! You make me so happy everyday when I check and see you've reviewed. I really appreciate it!

**NikkiEvans: **Thanks for sticking to reading my story. I really appreciate your encouragement.

**Livie: **I love seeing new readers! I hope you're enjoying all of this. I know I enjoy reading your reviews.

**Ann: **I really hope that you are still reading my story. You're one of the main inspirations I have.

**japanese-jew: **i really wasn't sure whether or not to take your reviews as compliments or not. not that it really matters. everyone's a critic right?

**I love you all so much!**

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**The lyrics below are from " Lying From You " by Linkin Park**__

* * *

_When I pretend everything is what I want it to be I look exactly like what you always wanted to see When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just (trying to bend the truth)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm  
  
(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now (I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now (Let me take back my life,I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now (Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now (The very worst part of you is me)  
_  
The ball was already in full swing by the time Harry and Serena entered the Great Hall. Harry had chosen formal black silk robes while Serena's were a deep red. They matched perfectly together. Not far behind them, Ron and Leah trailed laughing together as if they were best friends. Harry was beginning to wonder who was going to be more jealous, Ron or Hermione. Still, he wasn't about the let the woes of his friends ruin his night with Serena. She only had a little longer to be here before she left to go back to America. Deciding to start with something to drink, the two made there way to the punch bowls that magically refilled itself with pumpkin juice and butterbeer when they go low. Harry poured himself and Serena a cup and handed one to his girlfriend.  
  
" What do you think it's going to be like when Ron sees Hermione coming over the threshold with Draco? " Serena asked quietly.  
  
" I thought we weren't going to talk about it. " Harry replied, sipping the butterbeer.  
  
Serena twirled her cup between her palms. " I know what we agreed but I can't help but worry. I don't want anything ruining this night for Draco and Hermione. "  
  
" Don't worry about it right now. If things get to out of hand then we'll worry ok? " Harry smiled and kissed Serena's cheek gently.  
  
" Alright. I'm trusting you with that. " She smiled.  
  
" Alright. Let's dance. "  
  
The two teens set their cups down and Serena allowed Harry to lead her onto the floor. She was faintly happy that it was a slow song at the moment and Harry wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist. She put her doubtful thoughts away and let herself float in Harry's arms on the floor. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed softly. This wasn't going to last much longer and she had to take advantage of what little time she had left with Harry. She tightened her grip on him.  
  
" I love you. " she whispered in his ear.  
  
" And I love you. " He whispered back.  
  
Draco paced in front of the Great Hall nervously. It was past eight o'clock and Hermione had still not shown up. He was beginning to think that she had changed her mind and wasn't going to be caught dead as her date. He watched as Pansy walked by with her head held high next to Goyle. He saw her eyes glance in his direction only for a second before the odd couple entered the Great Hall. Pansy was irate and Draco knew it. However, he got a sick sense of satisfaction from it, better Goyle then him. As he continued to pace, he let his mind wander to the shocked faces of students that was yet to come. They all believed that a Malfoy would never be caught dead arm and arm with a muggleborn witch. I guess now was the time to prove them all wrong. One face stuck out clearly in his head. The face of Ron Weasley. Draco was prepared for the fight that he was positive was going to start. He dreaded it actually. He wanted this night to be perfect for Hermione, but his thoughts indicated less then perfect. Still, he had to try.  
  
" Draco. " Hermione's soft voice broke his train of thoughts and he whirled around.  
  
" Ah, you came. I thought you weren't going to come. " Draco sucked in a breath as he looked at the girl in front of him. Her hair fell in soft curls over her shoulders and down her back. She wore the littlest bit of makeup to accent the soft aquamarine color of her gown. " You look gorgeous. "  
  
" Thank you. You look very nice too. " Hermione replied, smiling brightly.  
  
" Shall we then, Miss Granger. " Draco asked smoothly, holding his arm out to her.  
  
Hermione happily obliged to take it. " We shall, Mr. Malfoy. "  
  
Draco smiled to Hermione and led her across the threshold of the Great Hall. Just as he expected, students stopped what they were doing to stop and gape at the unlikely couple that was passing through the hall. Hermione almost giggled at the jaws of students that hung almost to the floor. Her favorite though was the infuriated look of Pansy Parkinson. She looked as though she was two seconds from pulling her wand on Hermione and hexing her into the next century. The two teenagers held their head high as the passed over to the drinks, ignoring the shocked whispers of her peers.  
  
Ron stopped dancing with Leah as soon as he'd caught sight of Hermione walking into the hall with Draco at her side. He looked to his best friend next to him and grabbed a hold of Harry' shoulder tightly.  
  
" Harry, please tell me I am hallucinating. Please tell me that Hermione did not just walk through the doors with Malfory. " He spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
" 'Fraid so, mate. " Harry replied. " Would you let go, please. You're hurting me. "  
  
Ron barely loosened his grip as Leah called his name. " Ron, come on. Just let it go for the moment. Don't start any fights. "  
  
Ron swallowed hard. " I have to be dreaming. Hermione isn't dumb enough to be Malfoy's date. "  
  
" She's not dumb, Ron. Draco really really likes her and asked her to the ball. She gladly accepted his invitation. " Serena interjected.  
  
" Who was it that gave her the bright idea to do that? " Ron asked. His tone became dangerous. " Was it you, Serena. "  
  
" As a matter of fact it was. I gave her the inspiration, she's the one that put it into action. " Serena retorted.  
  
Ron's face went pale. " you do that? "  
  
" Serena, please. Not now. " Harry whispered, his tone urgent. " Save it for later. "  
  
Serena wasn't listenind. " Did you really expect her to sit around a waste away while you moved on to other girls? "  
  
" Of course not, " Ron practically shouted. " But it's fucking Malfoy. "  
  
" So what? If you'd actually take the time to get to know him you'd realize that he's not nearly as horrible as you've made him out to be. Do I need to remind you that he risked his fucking life to save mind and Harry's " Serena challenged, her eyes flashing angrily.  
  
" SHUT UP! " Harry and Leah both yelled together.  
  
Ron and Serena turned shocked expressions on their friends.  
  
" You both need to knock it off. This is not the time or the place to be having this discussion. Ron, let Hermione have fun and deal with it later. Not in front of all these people. " Leah said firmly.  
  
" And Serena, don't keep provoking Ron. You knew this was a bad idea and you knew he was going to react this way. " Harry finished.  
  
Both Ron and Serena nodded silently.  
  
" Then let's continue the night as planned. " Leah said, taking a hold of Ron's hand and pulling him aside.  
  
Harry looked to Serena, shaking his head slightly. " I told you. Didn't I tell you from the very beginning how he was going to react? "  
  
" I know what you said Harry but like I told him. I gave her the inspiration and she took care of the rest. I think this will be good for her, she can't sit alone in her room like a wilting flower while Ron continues to have fun. It's not fair and you know it. " Serena seethed.  
  
" I know I know. " Harry sighed again. " Let's just worry about it later. At least let's try to have a good night. "  
  
Serena nodded and soon they were back to having a good time as they swept along the floor.  
  
Draco held Hermione lightly by the waist through another slow song. He particularly liked this song even if it was done by muggles. The smooth ballad of 311's " Love Song " pumped through the speakers and the two teenagers felt as if they were dancing on clouds. They forgot the looks of shock and confusion around them and nothing existed but eachother. Hermione had never in her life imagined that she would love the feel of being in Draco Malfoy's arms.  
  
" Hermione, I wanted to apologize again. I really should have been a better person and not caused you, Harry and Ron all the grief that I did. Especially calling you a mudblood. I didn't take the time to get to know you and I misjudged you. " Draco said softly.  
  
" Draco it was in the past. There's no point into making a big deal of it. I to misjusdged you and I apologize. Now we can start over with a clean slate. " Hermione whispered.  
  
Draco smiled and breathed in the scent of Hermione's hair deeply. He loved the smell of her, the feel of her body pressed against his. It made him feel whole and that, he had never felt before in his life. Gently, he tilted Hermione's chin up and pressed his lips to hers softly. The two teenagers simultaneously shivered.  
  
Ron felt a hot rush of anger as he saw Draco kiss Hermione. He trembled all over and clenched his hands into fists. He could barely deal with Hermione being within ten feet of Malfoy, but to be kissing him was a totally different ball game. A ball game he didn't have the patience to watch. Before he knew what he was doing, Ron was rushing forward, and Draco was in his path of destruction. Apparently he wasn't the only one that felt that way because out of the corner of his eye he saw Pansy Parkinson rushing at Hermione. He was glad he reached the couple first.  
  
" What the fuck do you think you're doing, Malfoy! " Ron screamed as he grabbed the blond's shoulder and ripped him away from Hermione. " Back the fuck off! "  
  
" Ron! " Hermione shrieked. " What the hell is wrong with you? "  
  
Ron wasn't listening to her as his fist connected with Draco's jaw. He tuned out Hermione's pleading shrieks as he rolled around the floor with Malfoy. It honestly surprised him that Malfoy could fight back, he seemed to be such a pansy. He only stopped when he felt someone grab hold of his waist and pull him off of Malfoy.  
  
" Ron get a hold of yourself. " Harry shouted at him. Ron struggled against Harry's grip but Harry held his best friend tight. " Let it go, mate. Just let it go. "  
  
" Fuck that! What right does she have to be kissing Draco Malfoy. One of her most loathed enemies! " Ron shouted.  
  
" Just as much right as you have to date other girls! " Serena screamed at him. " You leave them alone. "  
  
" You stay out of this. This is between me and Hermione. " Ron seethed.  
  
" No it's fucking not, Ronald! " Hermione shouted.  
  
Everyone around them stopped talking at once and turned surprised faces on Hermione. Harry found it a little frightening at how angry Hermione looked.  
  
" How dare you! How dare you try and tell me who I should and should not date! You're the one that broke up with me and that was your final decision! I don't tell you who you can and can't date and I don't expect you to tell me. It's not at your discretion by any means. I chose to date Draco of my own volition and believe it or not he's a great person. If you would have the same philosphy of giving people a second chance then you'd see that he's not who you thought he was. " Hermione's dead calm look sent a chill down Harry's spine. She didn't scream or yell or even cry. She was a picture of control and that, in Harry's mind, was worse then anything.  
  
Ron's jaw nearly hit the floor at Hermione's words. He couldn't admit defeat to Draco Malfoy but Hermione had been one of his best friends for years. Right then and there he was stuck in a predicament like never before. Swallowing his pride or never again speaking to Hermione. The silence the surrounded the little group was almost overwhelming.  
  
" So what's it going to be, Ron? " Hermione asked. " Can you accept my decision to date Draco, or is this the end of our six year friendship? "  
  
Ron looked around him. Everyone was expecting an answer. " I'll have to think about it. " He barked angrily. With that, he turned on his heal and stormed out of the Great Hall. He knew it wouldn't be long until the professors caught up with him for detention but at this point, he didn't much care. He settled in the shadows of the courtyard and wiped the blood off his face. He was having a hard time suppressing his rage from the choice Hermione had given him.  
  
Serena frowned deeply at Ron's answer right before he left the hall. The disappointment was evident in Hermione's eyes even if she didn't outwardly express it. It was almost heartbreaking to see Hermione have to deal with the reprecussions of her actions. She almost felt guilty about helping Draco to ask Hermione to be his date. She sighed heavily as she helped Harry bring Draco to his feet and bring him to the hospital wing to heal the cuts and bruises he had recieved. Hermione was in close pursuit to them with her head hanging, eyes focusing on the floor in front of her. She wasn't sure what she'd done and maybe she should have thought thing through.


	20. Choices

**Alrighty folks, I realize it's been a long time since I've updated and this is a short chapter, pretty much a filler chapter, but some of my personal life is to blame for that. Lots of hard times so please be patient with me. To all my reviewers who like this story, thanks for you support. You're the reason I keep writing.**

**To all those who decided to flame my story, I truly appreciate your criticism. However, I have to take what you say with a grain of salt. Everyone has flaws, I don't do this to be some award winning author, I do this for fun. Spelling mistakes and grammar problems are not really of concern to me because of the stated reason above. This ficition is entirely based on my imagination and I think many of you forget the definition of fanfiction, which I am not going to keep repeating. It's really simple, if you hate it that much then don't read it. Again, I do appreciate your criticism and I will try my very best to learn from it. Oh, really quickly, I wanted to comment on the person who asked me about the British exchange student. From personal experience, because I was an American living in Australia at one point, I was in fact treated like a novelty for most of the time I was there. So yes, don't tell me what it's like and what's it's not like. I don't think that my story is a disgrace to the Harry Potter series because it's a fanfiction. Obviously you haven't read many of the stories where Harry and Draco are gay lovers. Not that they are a disgrace by any means, but impratical. Still they are enjoyable to read because they are fictions. So, thanks for your opinions but no thanks. I will continue to write. All I ask is that if you hate it so much, then don't read it. No one is forcing you too. **

****

**RedTears85**

* * *

Ron spent nearly three days going over the ultimatum that Hemione had given him. How the hell was he supposed to accept the notion of her being in a relationship with his arch enemy? The idea totally baffled Ron. The two days that he had spent in voluntary seclusion gave him just the right amount of time that he needed to make a decision. Yes, Hermione was his ex-girlfriend that he could accept. Before that, she had been his friend, one of his best friends and ultimately that was more important to Ron then anything. It was with that in mind that he found Hermione at lunch the third day and sat down across from her at the table. She didn't bother to look up from her book.

"Hermione, I've come to a decision. "His voice was tight with guilt.

"And? "Hermione asked, still not looking up from her book.

"I've decided that your friendship means more to me then anything else. Petty fights and my stubbornness can be overcome. I am willing to accept your relationship with Malfoy. "Ron said hurriedly.

Finally, Hermione looked up from her book, calm and serene smiled crossing her face. "Do you mean it, Ron? You can accept Draco and me? "

Ron nodded faintly. "I can. I care about you to much to lose you as my friend. "

Hermione laughed lightly and grabbed Ron in an awkward hug across the table. How could she ask Ron to step out of her life? It wasn't possible. She, Harry and Ron had been inseparable since their first year of school. It seemed unfathomable that they lose each other now.

"Thank you, Ron. Draco really isn't that bad. Just for me, get to know him and be civil. I promise the results will be to your liking. "Hermione separated from her friend with a broad smile.

Ron nodded tersely. "I will try my best. That's all I can promise. "

Serena smiled faintly to Harry. "I told you they would work things out. You owe me a bag of chocolate frogs. "

Harry groaned faintly. "How are you so sure of things like this? "

"Call it a woman's intuition. "Serena smiled sarcastically before returning to her studying.

"Fine, this weekend when we go into Hogsmeade, I'll give you your payment. "Harry sighed.

Serena sighed softly as she lied in bed that night. She only had two weeks left before she was to return to America, only two more weeks before she finally said goodbye to Harry. Her bands last concert was two days before they left and the tension between everyone was thickening as the days went by. Harry seemed more or less detached from her lately and it was almost painful for Serena when he turned away from her hugs or kisses. Whether people liked to believe it or not, Serena was a realist and knew that once she left Hogwarts, she and Harry might keep in touch for the first month or two, but then their lives would take that fateful turn and they'd be forgotten in the mind of the other.


End file.
